L'Espoir de Vivre
by Miss LounayToons
Summary: Ils se cherchent mais seule elle va pouvoir les rapprocher grâce à ses souvenirs! Une grande amie d'Hermione arrive à Poudlard , mais elle n'est pas venue pour un simple visite ! "One day, I will believe you!"
1. Chapitre 1:La Princesse

**Désolé j'ai du remettre la fan fiction à jour sans les fautes ou les problèmes de phrases qui sont du certains au logiciel de fan fiction ... vraiment désolée.**

 _Dortoir des filles de Griffondor_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, un bruit incessant tapa au vitrail à côté de son lit. Elle se leva d'un geste rageur, rejoint le vitrail et l'ouvrit. Rien, Hermione regarda plus haut et remarque un Aigle-Phenix portant deux lettres.

Elle saisit la première et la lit:

"Chère Hermione

Comment vas tu depuis tout ce temps? Je t'écris pour te dire que je reviendrai bientôt à l'école. La deuxième lettre que Timothy tient dans son bec, peux tu la donner à Mr Albus Dumbledore ? Pourrais tu le faire pour moi s'il te plait ? Et merci d'avance. Dernière chose, j'ai hâte de te revoir et tes parents aussi.

Je t'embrasse affectueusement ma petite Princesse.

Princesse Espoir de vivre Imaritia d'Aria"

Hermione hurla de joie et descendit rapidement après s'être préparée.

 _Grande salle, Poudlard_

Après une longue journée de cours, la joie d'Hermione se fit sentir dans l'ambiance de la table des Griffondor. Harry regarde alors sa meilleure amie et lui demande:

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? je ne t'ai jamais vue si heureuse en 6 ans.

La jeune fille regarda émue le reste de la table qui attendait la réponse de cette joie.

-Une très bonne amie célèbre va venir à Poudlard .

Ron surprit interrogea son amie.

-Qui est ce ?

La jeune fille répondit avec un grand sourire

-La troisième plus grande sorcière, la Princesse Espoir de vivre Imaritia d'Aria.

-Pardon? Un fort écho se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

Tous les regards de la salle se tournent vers la table des Griffondor. Pour la première fois elle avait honte d'être le centre des regards .

Ron reprit la parole :

-Sérieusement Hermione tu nous fait marcher ? Tu ne peux pas connaître cette femme.

Hermione regarda Ron d'un regard noir , son propre ami ne la croyait même pas. Bonjour la confiance soupira-t-elle .

-Harry , Ron ! Appela Hermione

Les deux interpellés la regardèrent confus.

\- Je dois apporter une lettre à quelqu'un alors ne m'attendez pas ce soir .

Le repas se termina ,les élèves retournèrent à leurs dortoirs. Hermione attendait que la foule diminue derrière un pilier de pierre afin de donner la lettre au principal Dumbledore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était prête pour rentrer dans le peu de foule qui restait jusqu'au moment où elle entendu une voix désagréable :

\- Alors sang de bourbe, c'est quoi toute l'agitation que tu as causé tout à l'heure?

Malefoy la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Hermione le regarde à peine et partit à grande jambes après lui avoir répondu sur un ton sombre

\- Tu le saurais bientôt serpent.

 _Couloir du bureau du principal, Poudlard_

La Griffondor traversa le couloir de pierre ouvert par de nombreuses arches ,la fraicheur du soir se faufilait dans les manches de sa cape et lui chatouillait sa peau blanche,l'automne arrivait à grands pas .

La jeune brunette se retrouva alors devant l'imposante statue de faucon qui faisait office de passage et d'escaliers. Elle se rappela que Harry lui avait donné mot de passe lors d'une de leurs conversations. Citron Sorbet .

Les yeux de la statue furent rouge et un bruit de rouage s'enclencha. Des escaliers firent leurs apparitions.

Hermione monta, elle ouvrit la grande porte en bois. Elle appela le professeur d'une voix timide. Le chapeau se réveilla.

\- Miss Granger ! Dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna

\- Chapeau, sais-tu...

-Hermione! Elle fut interrompue par le professeur Dumbledore qui se trouvé sur la plateforme métallique de son bureau.

\- Professeur! Repris la jeune brunette en montant l'escalier. J'ai une lettre pour vous.

Elle tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle avait sorti avant de monter. Albus saisit de sa main frêle le coin de l'objet tendu.

Soudain un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage du vieux sorcier . Il leva le regard sur la Griffondor

\- Vous pouvez rentrer dans votre dortoir Miss Granger,demain la surprise sera à son comble.

La demoiselle sortit rapidement tout en souriant.

 _salle commune Griffondor ,Poudlard_

Hermione s'affala dans un des fauteuils de velours proches de la cheminée qui brûlait à vif. Le feu dansait sur les briques, la chaleur réchauffait les membres de la jeune fille gelée. Après quelques minutes, la belle sorcière se leva pour retrouver son lit.

Le soleil ouvrit le ciel dans les nuages gris partant,Hermione ouvrit un œil. Elle se redressa dans son lit .Toutes ses camarades dormaient à point fermé. La Griffondor sortit de son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, elle regarda l'horloge en forme de chouette posée sur le rebord de la cheminée. L'objet indiquait "5h30"l'excitation sûrement se dit la belle sorcière en souriant. Elle sortit.

 _Jardin_ _intérieur de l'école, Poudlard_

Hermione s'assit sur un des nombreux bancs du jardin des arches .Elle sortit de sa sacoche un roman que la Princesse avait écrit. "La sorcière des deux mondes " un best-seller dans le monde des moldus mais aussi dans le monde des sorciers. Hermione se rememora alors sa rencontre avec Espoir de vivre. Lors d'une scène de dédicace dans la ville de son enfance , la jeune fille tendit son livre à celle qui allait devenir sa plus grande amie. La seconde fois Hermione retrouva la Princesse dans le cabinet de ses parents . Elle était venue pour soigner deux carries la jeune fille vit de loin son idole ,un cri de surprise sortit de sa bouche . La belle Espoir se retourna et sourit à la jeune fille et quelques temps plus tard les deux jeunes filles furent inséparables.

Hermione sortit de ses souvenirs. Elle leva le regard de son livre ,elle vit une chevelure blonde platine. Drago était assis en face d'elle un livre à la main . La jeune fille rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit .

-Sang de bourbe on arrive pas à dormir ? dit Drago un œil lever sur l'épaisse chevelure tombante.

\- Ça t'intéresse serpent si je n'arrive pas à dormir? Et puis je pourrais te retourner la question ,monsieur! Méprisa la jeune fille

-Oui et non ! Reprit le serpentard d'un sourire narquois.

Pour une fois Drago n'était pas accompagné de ses amis-gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Tu m'énerves vraiment Malefoy .

\- Je le sais et j'aime ça! Ricana-t-il

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et parti dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

 _Grande salle ,Poudlard_

Le petit déjeuner venait de commencer quand le Principal Albus Dumbledore se leva près du pupitre d'or de l'estrade. Tous les élèves tournaient leurs têtes vers le vieux sorcier. Il reprit son souffle et commença son discours.

"Jeunes élèves de Poudlard aujourd'hui une surprise des plus inattendues ..."

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit,une jeune femme au cheveux longs noirs de jais , habillé d'une longue robe rouge et or entra dans la salle.

-J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tôt professeur Dumbledore? Demanda la jeune femme.

Le principal sourit et fit un geste à la femme.

Cette dernière avança en disant :

\- Il y a quelques temps que je ne suis pas venue ici .Il faut dire que ça n'a pas tellement changer.

Elle vit Hermione au loin et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. La Griffondor se retourna en direction de son amie.

-Hermione ! S'ecrit la Princesse

-Espoir! Tu m'as manqué! Répondit-elle en serrant son amie contre elle.

Toute la salle regardait les deux jeunes filles enlacées. Ron et Harry se regardaient d'un air bête,leur amie ne leurs avait pas menti.

Le principal reprit son discours

"La Princesse Espoir de vivre Imaritia d'Aria ancienne élève de la maison Griffondor nous rend une petite visite "

Hermione regarda son amie, la plus belle femme du monde des sorciers. Ses cheveux longs noirs mettait en valeur son visage fin blanc de porcelaine, ses yeux bleus océans illuminés les traits de ses lèvres rouge sangs et son petit nez. Pour la plupart des femmes, elle représentait l'incarnation de la jalousie ou de l'envie, pour les hommes elle était devenue la beauté pure.

La Princesse s'assoit à côté de son amie, regarda le principal:

\- Professeur, je vais rester avec mon ancienne maison.

-Allez donc jeune Espoir. Répondit en souriant le vieux sorcier

-"Jeune Espoir", vous me flattez professeur! Dit la Princesse d'un beau sourire.

Les deux demoiselles se mirent à rire. Tout le monde les regardaient. Hermione fit un clin d'œil à son amie. Espoir de vivre lui fit un sourire.

-Tu penses qu'il attend une explication? Demanda la Princesse.

\- Oui, je pense! Répondit son amie.

La jeune femme se leva et avança dans la grande allée centrale.

"Jeunes sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard, connaissez vous la malédiction de la jeunesse éternelle? "

Un brouhaha se fit entendre. La Princesse reprit alors la parole:

"Je suis née avec cette malédiction, je ne peux vieillir ou mourir en tout cas de mort naturelle. Vous direz que c'est le rêve de ne jamais perdre le visage de ses 17 ans" Elle regarda Pansy Parkinson qui était alors collée à Malefoy.

"Le seul problème est l'ennuie et perdre ce qu'on aime" Une larme tomba sur sa joue.

Elle regarda Drago dans les yeux et repartit s'assoir près d'Hermione qui lui tendait la main.

Le petit déjeuner terminé, Espoir enlaça son amie et se dirigea vers le bureau du Principal.

 _Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard_

La porte en bois grinça quand la Princesse vit le vieux sorcier qui était assit sur sa chaise en train de caresser son Phénix, Fumseck.

-Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je vous parler ?

Il regarda la jeune femme et lui fit geste de s'assoir.

\- Je vous écoute. Répondit le sorcier.

\- Si je suis revenue ici c'est pour aider Hermione à tuer Tom.

Le professeur la fixa stupéfié. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le prénom de Lord Voldemort.

-Même si Tom était mon ami d'enfance et d'école. Je ne peux le laisser continuer ainsi .Même si je sais que je m'y prends tard, je vais tout faire pour les aider. La princesse baissa la tête. Son regard s'affaiblit dans la tristesse.

Le sorcier sourit à son ancienne élève même si elle avait grandi et vieilli malgré son visage, Espoir de vivre avait toujours son âme pure et innocente.

-Espoir, que dis-tu de garder ton ancienne chambre que tu partageais avec Tom ?

La Princesse releva la tête et fit un mouvement positif.

-Et que dis-tu d'aider Hagrid à présenter les créatures magiques aux élèves? Reprit le sorcier.

\- Avec plaisir! Répondit la Princesse en se relevant.

-Rejoint-le, il t'attend pour le cours de la classe d'Hermione à 10h.

Espoir embrassa le professeur sur la joue et descendit à toute vitesse.


	2. Chapitre 2:Les oiseaux

_**Merci à tous de me suivre dans cette folle aventure et j'espere que cette suite va vous plaire et vous donnez envie de connaitre l'avenir d'Espoir et Hermione :)**_

 _Couloirs de l'école, Poudlard_

Hermione sortit de son cours d'astrologie. Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon en compagnie de Harry et Ron qui devaient aller en cours de potions avec le professeur Rogue. La jeune fille allait donc se retrouver seule avec Drago puisque Crabbe et Goyle étaient aussi avec ses amis. Elle regarda le Serpentard qui se situait derrière eux. Le visé la regarda. Elle détourna le regard.

Les trois amis se quittèrent. La jeune fille se retrouva seule. Elle avança rapidement. Soudain, elle entendit d'autres pas dans le couloir. Elle jeta un léger regard en arrière. Drago marchait seul, il regardait la jeune fille. Hermione pressa le pas. Elle entendit une voix féminine. Pansy venait de rejoindre Malefoy, elle était accrochée à son cou.

 _Pendant ce temps au même moment, Jardin extérieur, Poudlard_

Espoir sortit du château et rejoint la maisonnette du garde de chasse, la cheminée était fumante. La princesse sentit l'odeur du bois en train de brûler. Elle arriva sur le seuil de la maisonnette, tapa à la porte de bois brun. Le bruit fit voler les corbeaux posés sur l'épouvantail. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, le garde de chasse vit la fine jeune femme devant son seuil.

-Espoir, tu es là! Dit Hagrid en souriant, même si ce sourire était dissimulé sous l'épaisse barbe noire.

-Oui je suis toujours présente. Répondit fièrement la Princesse

Tu as une idée pour le cours d'aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle

-À vrai dire...pas tellement. Répondit le garde de chasse, le regard anxieux.

Espoir de vivre se mit à réfléchir. Quelques secondes plus tard elle regarda Hagrid et lui dit :

-Hagrid, emmène la classe sur les plateaux. J'en ai pour une demi-heure.

La princesse sortit le poignard qui se trouvait dans sa ceinture.

Le grand homme lui lança un regard confus. Elle lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ,c'est ma baguette magique .

-Drôle de baguette.

-En fait, c'est une épée polymorphe qui vient de chez moi à Aria mais elle aussi puissante que n'importe quelle baguette.

La princesse fit apparaître son balai et le chevaucha.

-À toute de suite.

Elle partit.

 _Maison D'Hagrid,Jardin extérieur, Poudlard_

Les élèves descendaient les marches en pierres, le ciel se couvrit de nuage sombre. Hermione doubla quelques filles qui se trouvaient devant. Elle passa près de Drago qui était accompagné de Pansy. Elle eut un regard de dégout. Le garde de chasse attendait les élèves devant sa porte. La classe composée de Serpentard et de Griffondor se regroupa près du géant.

-Tout le monde est là? Un brouhaha se fit entendre! Alors venez on a du chemin à faire.

Drago soupira et tira son bras de l'étreinte de Pansy. Hermione se mit à coté de Hagrid.

-Hagrid tu nous a préparé une surprise? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Pas aujourd'hui. Répondit l'homme. Enfin, je veux dire que ce n'est pas moi qui prépare la surprise...et si je peux te rassurer, je ne suis au courant de rien.

Hermione se mordilla le pouce.

 _Plateau,Terre de Poudlard_

L'épaisse verdure s'étalait le long du lac, la terre était légèrement humide. Les sorciers posèrent leurs affaires sur les murets. Drago leva la voix.

-Alors on fait quoi maintenant?

-Lève la tête Malefoy! Ordonna une voix féminine en hauteur.

Au-dessus des arbres, Espoir revenait avec deux Griffons. Les animaux mirent pieds à terre,la Princesse descendit.

-Bienvenue tout le monde!

Hermione rejoint la foule. Hagrid regarda fièrement Espoir,la présence des bêtes ailées étaient un miracle car la plupart des griffons avaient été déserté la princesse reprit la parole :

\- Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous se demande qu'est ce que je fais dans ce cours. Et bien à partir de ce jour et tout le long de mon séjour à Poudlard, je serai la collègue de notre garde de chasse préféré. Elle sourit à Hagrid et Hermione.

-Maintenant que vous savez tout, je vais pouvoir vous posez des questions sur nos magnifiques créatures ici présentes.

Elle se mit entre les deux griffons et caressa leurs épaisses fourrures. Les animaux fermèrent les yeux, apprécient la douceur des mains de la Princesse.

-Simple question! Quelles sont les deux animaux qui forge la chimère qu'est le griffon?

-D'un aigle et un lion ! Répondit Drago d'un ton énerver.

-Très bien Malefoy. Autre question: quel est le trait de caractère commun entre ces deux animaux?

Espoir regarda Pansy qui s'accrocha de nouveau à Drago.

-Euh...la fierté? Répondit la jeune fille

-Tout à fait. Bon maintenant qu'on a fait un peu de théorie, passons à la pratique. Hermione et Drago, voulez vous bien venir?

Hermione regarda son amie d'un air gênée mais elle avança quand même doucement en direction du premier griffon.

Quand Pansy lâcha le bras de Malefoy, ce dernier avança d'un pas rapide près d'Espoir. Elle lui attrapa le bras et lui susurra à l'oreille:

-Je te préviens Malefoy , si tu fais quoique ce soit à mes griffons, je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer!

-Vous êtes au courant de ce qui c'est passer il y a trois ans? Interrogea Drago surprit.

-Oui! Ce ne pas parce que ton géniteur est au ministère de la magie que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux!Car pour ton information, je suis haut placée. Donc ce n'est pas un vaurien tel que toi qui me fait peur! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

-Oui! Répondit Drago avec une légère peur dans la voix.

Le jeune homme se mit en face du deuxième griffon.

-Maintenant vous allez les saluer.

Les deux élèves commencèrent à s'incliner doucement devant les deux bêtes allongées. Les griffons se relevèrent d'une façon magistrale et rendirent leurs salut aux jeunes sorciers.

Tous les élèves applaudirent leurs camarades.

-Maintenant vous allez les laissez venir vers vous.

-Quoi ?Répondirent Drago et Hermione surpris.

-Faîtes moi confiance! Dit Espoir en souriant.

La princesse fit un geste aux deux oiseaux qui avancèrent lentement devant les deux sorciers. Juste et Filane posèrent le bout de leurs becs près des visages de Drago et d'Hermione. La jeune fille se mit à caresser la tête du griffon,Drago fit de même.

-Très bien tout les deux!Espoir leurs sourit. Cela vous dit d'aller faire une balade ?

-Tu es sûre Espoir ?Demanda la Griffondor.

-Bien sûr! Affirma la jeune femme. Elle siffla et les deux griffons se couchèrent sur le ventre. Espoir attrapa la main de son amie et l'aida à monter l'imposante bête.

-Attention aux ailes et surtout ne tire pas de plume!Ordonna la princesse en souriant.Même chose pour toi Drago.

Le jeune homme chevaucha rapidement le griffon sans trop de difficultés. Espoir siffla deux coups et les griffons prirent leurs envoles.

 _Au-dessus du lac,région de Poudlard_

Une légère éclaircie se reflétait sur le lac,les deux griffons trempèrent les extrémités de leurs serres dans l'eau . Drago regardèrent leurs reflets se dessinés.

-C'est vraiment magnifique! S'exprima la Griffondor en caressant le cou de la bête.

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Sang de bourbe. Répondit le Serpentard.

Hermione eut un frisson, le froid d'automne se fit sentir.

Drago regarda la jeune fille qui posa ses mains contre ses bras. Le sorcier retira sa veste et la tendit à la jeune fille.

-Prend-la!Ordonna le blond.

-Non c'est bon garde-la !Reprit la sorcière

Il rapprocha les griffons et mit sa veste sur les épaules de la Griffondor.

-Je te dit de la garder Malefoy!

\- Tais-toi et enfila la!

La chaleur de la veste se déposa sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille. Même si elle ne voulait pas porter le vêtement ,son corps refusait qu'elle le retirer. Le tissus était imprégné de l'odeur du parfum de Drago,la jeune Griffondor apprécia et comprit pourquoi Pansy Parkinson était autant collé au serpentart. Les griffons commencèrent à descendre sur le plateau.

Espoir félicita les deux bêtes pendant que les deux sorciers mirent pied à terre. La Princesse vint à la rencontre des élèves.

-Alors vous avez apprécier la balade ? Demanda-t-elle souriante.

-Oui beaucoup! Répondit Hermione.

-Il y a pire!Répondit Drago avec un air rebelle.

-Très bien je vais demander le compte-rendu de cette journée et une recherche sur les griffons! Ordonna la Princesse.

Un écho de mécontentement se fit entendre.

-Sans exception! Répondit la jeune femme.

Les élèves commencèrent à descendre le long du chemin. Hermione enfila rapidement sa cape et rangea la veste de Drago dans son regarda la sorcière et lui fit geste de jeune fille avança en prenant soin de remettre son sac correctement. "Pourvu qu'elle n'est rien vu"Pensa-t-elle.

-Alors Hermione qu'à tu pensais de ce premier cours en ma compagnie! Demanda la Princesse.

-Génial! Répondit son amie.

-Tant mieux,bon je vais te laisser aller en cours on se retrouve plus tard. Espoir sourit .

 _Salle des discussions, QG de Voldemort_

Le vent claqua la fenêtre du bureau du Lord Noir. Le seigneur des ténèbres regarda dehors ,il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'assit à son bureau et observa dans la boule de cristal .Une fumée enveloppa le socle en forme de main démoniaque. Nagini monta sur la jambe de son maitre. Elle se mit autour de son cou . Soudain un visage apparut dans l'orbe lumineux. Voldemort sursauta.

\- Espoir! que fait elle à Poudlard? Hurla-t-il.

Nagini sentit la fureur de son maître.

-Maître que vous arrive -t-il ?

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à la revoir un jour Nagini.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda le serpent en avançant devant la sphère.

-Mon premier et seul amour. Le seigneur des ténèbres sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

D'un geste brusque, il envoya valser l'orbe qui éclata en mille morceaux sur le tapis sombre.


	3. Chapitre 3:Souvenirs

**_Voici le 3éme chapitre de ma fan fiction que j'adore écrire (Merci à vous de la lire). Je souhaite vous expliquer certaines choses concernant un objet nouveau,La tapisserie._**

 ** _Le Serpent: Dans les croyances bibliques le serpent représente la tentation du pêcher, ce qui colle parfaitement avec le personnage de Tom Jedusor alias Lord de vol de mort comme vous le savez Tom va être envouté par la vie éternelle._**

 ** _Le Dragon; Dans les légendes asiatique, le yin et yang qui représentent les contraires sont à l'origine des carpes Koï entremêlées,cependant d'après la légende des carpes koï ces dernières se transformeraient en dragons les jours de tempêtes. Elles représentent alors l'équilibre du monde qui correspond au personnage d'Espoir de vivre qui essaye toujours de rejoindre les deux bouts._**

 ** _Merci à vous tous et j'espère que cette explication sur l'origine des dessins sur la tapisserie,vous permettra de vous sentir moins bêtes ce soir :p Je vous aime du fond du cœur._**

* * *

 _Dortoir des filles Griffondor, Poudlard_

Le ciel s' assombrit, l'orage fit rage, les nuages noirs cachaient la pleine lune. Les cours venaient de se terminer, Hermione entra dans son dortoir. Elle commença à sortir ses affaires. La jeune fille vit son amie entrait dans le lieu, les sorcières étaient seules car la plupart des autres Griffondor étudiaient dans les salles d'études. Hermione préférait rester dans sa chambre ou dans la bibliothèque du fait du silence des pièces et de leur confort.

Espoir était assise sur le lit d'Hermione, la jeune femme regarda son amie en train de réviser son cours de "défense contre les forces du mal"  
-Alors quel est le sujet? Demanda la Princesse en souriant.  
-Une rédaction sur les trois sortilèges interdits. Répondit la Griffondor en soupirant.  
-Toi soupirer pour des devoirs, c'est rare.  
-Je sais, mais je préfère rester avec toi.  
-C'est gentil.

19h30 sonna sur l'horloge en forme de chouette. Hermione se leva rapidement et saisit la main d'Espoir, la princesse interpella son amie.  
-Que se passe-t-il?  
-Je n'ai pas vu l'heure on risque d'être en retard pour manger.

 _Grande salle, Poudlard_

Le tonnerre grondait, la pluie coulait contre les fenêtres . Les deux demoiselles descendirent les escaliers précipitamment, Espoir essaye de suivre tant bien que mal son amie qui la presser par le bras. Heureusement pour elle, avant de partir, elle avait échangé ses vêtements royaux pour l'uniforme des Griffondor. La princesse était à bout de souffle interpella son amie.  
-Hermione ralentit j'ai vraiment du mal à te suivre. Tu vas trop vite.  
-Encore un petit effort Espoir on est bientôt arrivé! Encouragea la brune.

Elles continuèrent à courir dans les couloirs de l'école, à la dernière intersection Hermione vit au loin la lumière de la grande salle. Elle tira une dernière fois sur le bras de son amie et enjamba les marches des petits escaliers.  
-Hermione je vais tomber. Cria la princesse.  
La jeune sorcière ne l'écoutait pas. Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle. Soudain, la princesse trébucha et tomba sur le sol violemment. "J'ai une impression de déjà vu" pensa la princesse. Un écho de rire se fit entendre. La princesse hurla de douleur,un énorme craquement au niveau de sa cheville gauche résonna,son amie se précipita vers elle. Les professeurs se levèrent en sursaut.  
-Espoir je suis vraiment désolée! S' excusa la jeune sorcière.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais me relever. Répondit-elle.  
Elle essaya de se lever mais sa cheville resta au sol. La jeune brune prit le bras de son amie et le mit autour son cou. Malheureusement pour Hermione malgré la faible corpulence de la princesse elle ne pouvait la porter seule.

Soudain , elle vit son amie blessée à sa hauteur, quelqu'un la soutenait de l'autre côté. Hermione regarda légèrement , elle crut crier de surprise Malefoy soutenait la princesse.  
Drago remarqua une petite flaque de sang près du pied de la jeune femme.  
-Madame Pomfresh on a besoin de votre aide.

 _Infirmerie, Poudlard_

Des forts bruits de pas retirait le silence des couloirs de la célèbre école de magie, Hermione et Drago se dépêchaient d'aller à l'infirmerie. Poppy Pomfresh ouvrit les immenses portes en bois et aider les élèves à poser la princesse sur le petit lit blanc. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago partit dans le couloir. Hermione resta au chevet de son amie et lui tint la main. Espoir se tourna vers son amie et lui dit d'une petite voix.  
\- Hermione tu peux partir si tu veux j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.  
-Tu es sûre? Demanda la belle sorcière.  
-Oui . Mais j'ai besoin de te parler de choses sur moi que je n'ai jamais osé te dire. Viens dans ma chambre dans une heure.  
-Oui promit.  
Elle partit.

C _ouloirs, Poudlard_

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie la tête basse, le regard vide. Drago posait contre un pilier de pierre regarda la jeune fille avant de l'appeler. La Griffondor ne répondit pas et continuer à marcher droit devant elle. Il saisit son bras violemment, elle le regarda.  
-Rend moi ma veste ! Ordonna Drago  
-Désolée je n'ai pas ta veste je te la donnerai une autre fois. Répondit Hermione  
-Lave-la d'abord je ne souhaite pas avoir ton odeur de sang de bourbe sur moi. Cracha le Serpentard.  
-Excuse moi mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire que toi.  
Elle continua à marcher.

 _Infirmerie, Poudlard_

Sur le petit lit blanc la princesse , ferma les yeux pour que la potion de régénération donner par Madame Pomfresh fasse plus rapidement effet elle sentit que quelque chose lui frôler le pied puis la cheville. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise.  
-Ça me rappelle notre rentrée Espoir mais en beaucoup moins sanglant. Dit une voix masculine.  
-Tom! Que fais-tu ici ? Cria la princesse.  
-Je suis venu te voir car je m'inquiète pour toi. Répondit Lord Voldemort  
-Ne commence pas à jouer le romantique tu veux ! Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce que tu m'as fait,même si tu es mon premier amour.  
-Sache, Espoir que je n'ai pu renier mes sentiments à ton égard même si je le souhaitais. Alors écoute moi.  
-Jamais! Et maintenant Tom je te conseille de déguerpir d'ici. S'emporta la princesse.  
-Espoir...supplia Lord Noir  
-Va-t-en ! Et si tu mets un pied à Poudlard je te jure que je te tuerai!  
Sur ces mots Voldemort disparut.

Madame Pomfresh entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie, elle se pencha devant le petit lit.  
-Mademoiselle Espoir pourquoi avez-vous crier? Demanda-t-elle affoler.  
-Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai eu juste une simple douleur finale. Répondit la princesse. Puis je sortir s'il vous plaît?  
-Euh...Bien sûr mais faites très attention.  
-Oui madame.  
La jeune femme descendit du lit et partit en fermant l'immense porte en bois.

 _Salle commune de Griffondor, Poudlard_

Le vent tapait contre les fenêtres, la pièce était sombre seul le feu de la cheminée éclairait. Hermione était assise dans le fauteuil rouge près du foyer brûlant.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit.  
-Hermione tu es là? Demanda Espoir d'une voix à peine audible.  
L'interpeller partit rejoindre son amie sur la pointe des pieds.  
-Espoir, tu vas mieux?  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas et rassures-toi je ne t'en veux pas si c'est ça qui te préoccupe. La jeune sorcière soupira de soulagement. La princesse lui saisit la main.  
-Suis-moi je t'emmène dans ma chambre des secrets.  
Elles partirent en courant dans les couloirs de l'école.

 _Couloirs,Poudlard_

Un sifflement se fit entendre entre les arches du jardin intérieur. Les sorcières descendirent les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, la princesse jeta le sort de "lumous" . Elles entrèrent dans un couloir central qui se situer entre le dortoir de Griffondor et les cachots. Espoir s'arrêta devant une immense tapisserie où il était dessiné un dragon et un serpent entremêlés.  
-Pourquoi on s'arrête? Demanda Hermione .  
-Tu vas voir tu peux m'aider à la lever?  
La sorcière s' accroupit et attrapa le bout du drap. Espoir entendit des pas venant de l'autre couloir,elle tapota l'épaule de Hermione qui se releva, la princesse lança un sort d'invisibilité et serra son amie dans ses bras elle vit au loin passer Drago et ses amis sur ses talons.

Les deux amies soulevèrent la tapisserie mais il n'y avait rien en dessous à part le mur en briques beige.

-Espoir tu me fais une blague? Demanda la jeune brune.

-Non regarde!Ordonna la princesse en levant son poignard qu'elle transforma en épée.

Elle pose la pointe contre le mur et dit à haute voix:

"Lève les yeux au ciel,le dessin de tes rêves ouvre ton avenir." Sur ces mots ,une porte apparut. Espoir regarda en souriant son amie incrédule devant le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler. La jeune femme saisit la poignée en forme de serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Elles entrèrent.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Les bougies s' allumèrent dès leurs premiers pas dans la pièce.  
-Bienvenue dans la chambre du Dragon Hermione.  
La jeune fille avança légèrement et regarda tout autour d'elle. La chambre était spacieuse, le toit en voûte créait une hauteur impressionnant. Ce qui attira plus le regard de la Griffondor se fut les murs, il avait une représentation stellaire sur chaque face. Elle remarqua aussi que la chambre était séparer par un simple rideau mauve et ouvrait sur deux lits de chaque côté.

Espoir était assise sur le lit proche de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. La jeune sorcière rejoint son amie.  
-Cette chambre est vraiment magnifique. S'exclama la Griffondor le sourire aux lèvres.  
La princesse lui rendit son sourire et reprit la parole.  
-Si je t'ai emmené ici ce soir, c'est pour te parler de mon passé avec Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort.  
Elle soupira.  
-Hermione je te propose de découvrir mon passé grâce à mes souvenirs.  
-Pardon? Comment je vais faire ça?  
-Connais tu la magie du sommeil ? Demanda la princesse.  
-Vaguement. Répondit la jeune fille.  
-La magie de sommeil permet par l'intermédiaire des rêves de te faire voir ton avenir, ton passé ou même tes désirs les plus enfouis.  
-Où veux tu en venir exactement ?  
-Je t'explique, on va s'endormir et grâce à la magie je vais nous liées. Grâce à cela je vais connecter nos rêves , pour t'envoyer dans mes souvenirs. Elle marqua une pause. As tu compris?  
-Oui mais pourquoi fais tu ça?

-Hermione je veux vous aider à tuer Tom ...même si. ..il est mon premier amour. Elle n'eut plus de voix. La sorcière resta bouche bée par cette révélation. Mais elle se ressaisit et reprit la parole.  
-Espoir. (La princesse leva un œil vers son amie) je suis prête à voyager.


	4. Chapitre 4: Retour

**_Enfin le 4éme chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que la dernière fois ; Merci à tous de lire ma fan fiction. et pour ce qui aime la littérature, il y a une référence à un chef-d'œuvre de Victor Hugo._**

 ** _Bonne lecture:)_**

* * *

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Le ciel se dégageait, la lune se libérait de l'emprise des nuages noirs. La lumière de la pleine sphère blanche traversa la fenêtre. Les deux jeunes filles étaient chacune allongées sur un lit . Elles fermèrent les yeux. La princesse leva son poignard qu'elle avait changé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle cita alors la formule pour entrait dans la magie du sommeil.  
"Que le rêve me plonge dans mon désir infini"  
Les deux jeunes femmes furent assommées par le sort.

 _J_ _ardin extérieur, Poudlard_

Le crépuscule fit son apparition, l'air ambiant était chaud , l'été n'était pas encore fini, le vent entra dans les manches de la cape de Hermione. Elle se réveilla.  
-Espoir où nous sommes? Espoir? Appela la sorcière en la cherchant du regard.  
Soudain elle entendit au loin le sifflet du train. "Nous sommes pas à la rentrée...ce pourrait-il que je sois bien dans les souvenirs d'Espoir?"pensa la Griffondor.  
Son hypothèse se confirma car un sorcier la traversa comme si elle existait pas. Elle chercha son amie entre les sorciers qui marcher vers le professeur Mc Gonagal.  
Aucune trace d'Espoir. Elle entendit un écho de surprise, elle vit le regards des élèves se diriger vers le ciel. Un griffon descendit du haut des arbres, puis mit pied à terre. Espoir descendit de la bête , elle rougit au contact du regard des autres. Elle caressa une dernière fois la bête ailée puis elle s'envola.  
\- Quelle discrétion mademoiselle...  
-Espoir de vivre. Je suis désolée madame je vis loin d'ici . Répondit la Princesse.  
-Peu importe ,dépêchons!

 _Grande Salle,Poudlard_

La nuit venait de tomber, Tom sortit de la chambre rapidement, il attendit les escaliers qui étaient en folie comme à chaque rentrée. Il attrapa la rampe et se pressa de traverser le grand couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle. Quand il arriva près des immenses portes, une masse d'élèves était entassée autour du professeur. Il se fraya un chemin. Tom prit son mal en patience. Soudain il remarqua une jeune fille qui devînt blanche , le jeune homme entra son bras et saisit la main de la fille. Elle se cogna contre lui, elle leva les yeux. Ce regard pénétra le cœur de Tom,il le sentit battre à toute allure.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu ne risque rien ici. Dit Tom en levant légèrement la tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas à quel point il rougissait.  
-Merci...  
-Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
Le professeur avait fini son discours et ouvrit les portes. Les nouveaux sorciers avancèrent dans la longue allée centrale. Tom rejoint la table de Serpentard, il observa la jeune fille. Espoir fut la première à passer sous le choixpeau, elle s'assit délicatement sur la chaise.  
"Une tête bien intéressante que voilà,le choix va être difficile ... Griffondor ou Serpentard? Avez vous une préférence mademoiselle"  
Elle fit un non de la tête.  
"Très bien alors ...Griffondor!"

Toute la table des Griffondor se leva et applaudit la nouvelle . Il regarda la jeune fille qui ne connaissait même pas le nom. Espoir se retourna et fit un signe de main à Tom , elle avait sentit son regard constant.  
Quelques minutes plus tard après le discours du professeur Dumbledore,les élèves devait rentrer dans leur dortoir. Le vieux sorcier attendit la jeune sorciére qui sortait de la grande salle. Le vieux sorcier fit signe à la princesse de le suivre.

 _Bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard_

La pluie tomba d'un seul coup , les gouttes coulèrent sur les murets des arches qui donner sur le jardin intérieur, le professeur Dumbledore dit le mot de passe pour ouvrir l'accès à son bureau. Il ouvrit les immenses portes en bois, la princesse entra,puis regarda les longues bibliothèque. Soudain son regard fut attiré par le phénix, elle lui fit un signe pour qu'il approcha. Fumeseck répondit à l'appel puis se posa délicatement sur le bras de Espoir. Elle caressa les plumes du phénix.  
-Princesse Espoir de vivre Imaritia d'Aria, je dois vous parler.  
Elle regarda le vieux sorcier en souriant.  
-Il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne m'appeler plus par mon nom au complet.  
-Espoir je dois vous part de quelque chose de très important.(il reprit sa respiration) J'aimerais que vous restez avec Tom, il est très difficile à approcher mais curieusement il a comme une sympathie pour vous. Expliqua le vieux sorcier.  
-Je peux lui parler si vous voulez. Répondit la jeune fille.

-J'ai autre chose à vous dire.  
-Je suis toute ouïe professeur.  
-Ton père m'a demandé de te placer dans une chambre à part.  
\- Ah ! où se trouve la chambre ? Demanda la princesse.  
-Je vais t'y conduire. Suivez-moi jeune Espoir.  
La jeune sorcière laissa partir le phénix de son bras. Le volatile se posa alors sur la corniche en métal argenté regardant Espoir fermait les portes en bois.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Le tonnerre grondait soudainement, la pluie gisait sur la fenêtre, Tom ouvrit les yeux. Il se leva doucement quand la porte de la chambre s' ouvrit , il attrapa rapidement sa baguette magique et la brandit devant lui. Le professeur Dumbledore apparut sous le seuil de la porte, le jeune homme rangea tranquillement l'objet magique dans une poche de sa cape.

-Professeur. S'étonna le Serpentard.  
-Bonsoir Tom. J'ai quelqu'un qui va partager ta chambre à partir d'aujourd'hui. Répondit le vieux sorcier.  
Espoir avança devant le professeur.  
-Bonsoir Tom. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Espoir de vivre mais tu peux raccourcir à Espoir.  
Tom sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, elle était là devant lui à le regarder avec ses yeux bleus , son regard envoûtant, le coup de foudre était véritable . Il regarda la jeune fille , il avança légèrement luttant contre le désir de la serrer contre lui sans jamais la laisser partir.  
-Bonsoir Espoir. Dit-il d'une voix faible.  
-Je vous laissez alors, bonne nuit. Il ouvrit la porte.  
-Bonne nuit professeur!Répondirent les deux élèves.

Le vieux sorcier claqua la porte.  
Espoir s'installa sur son lit Tom fit de même,un simple rideau les séparer.  
-Tom je te remercie pour tout à l'heure .  
-il y a pas de problème. Il se tourne dans son lit.  
-Je peux te demander un autre service? Demanda la princesse.  
-Je t'écoute ? Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée.  
-Pourrais tu me faire découvrir l'école?  
-C'est d'accord. Espoir quel age as-tu ?  
-17 ans.  
-Et tu es en première année? S'étonna Tom.  
-Oui... mais je pense qu'ils vont me changer de niveau. Sourit la princesse dans l'obscurité.  
Les deux sorciers s' endormirent.

 _Salle de classe , Poudlard_

Le soleil se levait timidement dans le ciel, les oiseaux se mirent à chanter. Un rayon illuminait le visage de Tom toujours endormi. Il se réveilla en sursaut regarda de gauche à droite Espoir n'était plus là. Il chercha l'horloge, elle marquait "07h00". "Elle est partie vraiment tôt" pensa le jeune homme.

Il vérifia que personne traîner dans le couloir pour sortir de la chambre du Dragon. Le jeune sorcier monta les escaliers , les tableaux le suivaient du regard. Il se dirigea vers la salle de potion du professeur Horace.  
Quand il entra dans la classe, certains sorciers se mirent à chuchoter même si lui les entendait de façon direct. Ces regards de mépris il les connaissais par cœur depuis son arrivée dans cette école il était rejeté depuis que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait pris sous son aile. Cela avait créé une profonde jalousie constante mais cela lui importer peu, il n'avait rien à faire de ses messes basses car il s'était promit de les faire taire,en devenant le sorcier le plus redouté du monde magique. Il s'assit à une table vide en retrait de la classe. Il commença à déballer ses affaires, soudain la porte de bois s' ouvrit dans un fort grincement. Le professeur Mc Gonagall était sous le seuil de la porte, elle avança un peu.  
\- Désolée de vous dérangé professeur mais j'ai une nouvelle élève qui vient rejoindre votre classe. Mademoiselle Espoir de vivre voulez vous bien venir?  
L'interpeller avança puis se plaça à côté de Tom qui la regardé comme la plupart des autres sorciers. Le professeur de métamorphose expliquait au professeur Horace certaines choses concernant la nouvelle arrivée puis elle partit en claquant la porte.  
-Bienvenue à vous jeune Espoir. Passons à nos potions vous voulez bien. Tom regarda la Griffondor qui déballé ses affaires. Il se mit à chuchoter:  
-Comment tu as fait pour qui te laisse passer jusqu'en 7eme année?  
\- Rien de spécial j'avais juste les compétences requises pour être en dernière année. Dit la princesse d'un sourire narquois.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leurs rêves mouvementé. Hermione était la première à se réveiller, elle se mit à réfléchir " j'étais dans les souvenirs d'Espoir mais pourtant j'entendais plus souvent les émotions de Tom Jedusor." La jeune fille resta perplexe. Elle regarda Espoir qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, elle détestait être dans l'ignorance. La jeune sorcière commença à chatouiller son amie. Cette dernière sursauta.  
-Hermione pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? Demanda la princesse sur un ton énervé.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi pour une réponse.  
-Quoi donc ? Elle se redressa sur son lit invitant son amie à s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
-J'ai eu une étrange sensation pendant tes souvenirs , j'étais comme une sorte de forme puis après je suis devenue spectatrice de tout.  
-La magie du sommeil crée une sphère privée que seul les acteurs principaux peuvent interagir. Si tu préfères nous sommes reliés par nos rêves. Donc Tom peut rentrer en connexion avec nous en rêvant."C'est pour ça que j'ai pu entendre ses sentiments. Voldemort rêvait avec nous" Conclut la Griffondor.  
-Que veux tu dire par acteurs ? Demanda Hermione anxieuse.  
-C'est comme si tu étais le narrateur d'un roman et que Tom et moi étions tes personnages.

-Je comprends mieux... Elle se mit à rougir.  
Elle connaissait les sentiments de Tom Jedusor avant Espoir, il avait un certain charme pensa-t-elle , il avait peur de ses émotions, débutant en matière d'amour, il cherchait à les contrôler ou à les perdre. Il était amoureux, fou amoureux d'une étoile alors qu'il n'était qu'un serpent.  
Espoir regarda son amie toujours dans sa réflexion , elle avait envie de lui demander à quoi elle pensait mais Hermione n'allait rien lui dire.

 _Couloirs, Poudlard_

Le couloir était silencieux et froid, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans la grande salle. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre du dragon discrètement, Espoir remit correctement la tapisserie. Elles étaient prêtes à prendre les escaliers quand une voix familière les interpella.  
-Miss Granger , Miss Espoir , je suis heureuse de voir.  
Les sorcières se retournèrent puis virent le professeur Mc Gonagall accompagner d'un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
-Mesdemoiselles je vous présente Horatio Head, il est le fils d'un vieux ami.  
-Bonjour jeunes sorcières. Dit-il d'une légère révérence.

-Bonjour monsieur. Répondit Hermione d'un sourire.  
-Enchantée. Répondit Espoir. Monsieur Head puis je vous poser une question? Demanda la princesse.  
-Bien sûr je suis tout ouïe.  
-Est-ce que votre père serait le légendaire Léon Head?  
-Tout à fait mademoiselle...  
-Espoir de vivre.  
-Très bien, Minerva et moi-même devons discuter .Nous verrons une fois prochaine.

Le jeune homme partit au côté de madame Mc Gonagall.  
-Je sens que cette année va être encore mouvementé. Dit Hermione dans un soupir  
-Je le sens aussi. Répondit la princesse d'un sourire malicieux.


	5. Chapitre5 :Premiers Sentiments

_Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de ds... cette fois le chapitre est beaucoup plus long enjoy ! Merci à vous tous de lire ma fanfic! :)_

* * *

 _Grand salle, Poudlard_

Des bruit de pas rapide cassèrent le silence des couloirs, Hermione et Espoir coururent à toute allure.  
-On arrive mais fait attention Espoir à ne pas te casser la figure! Plaisanta la Griffondor.  
-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis! Répondit la princesse.  
Les deux sorcières virent les lumières de la grande salle. Elles entrèrent discrètement seul Drago les avait vu il sourit. Le petit déjeuner était déjà servit Harry attaquait sa tartine, les sorcières s'installèrent délicatement.  
Le professeur Dumbledore avança devant le pupitre à tête d'aigle de couleur or, le brouhaha de la salle se tut. Il commença son discours.  
"Chers élèves de Poudlard, c'est une nouvelle surprise qui s' annonce aujourd'hui. "  
Un jeune homme rejoint le professeur.  
"Je vous présente monsieur Horatio Head, fils du grand alchimiste Léon Head"  
Le vieux sorcier laissa la place au nouveau venu. Il approcha, toutes les jeunes filles avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Horatio était brun, les cheveux courts, il avait les yeux verts pommes, un visage bien dessiner, un regard songeur, un petit nez légèrement droit, bref la plupart des sorciers étaient jaloux de ce semi-Apollon. Il prit la parole "Bonjour à tous, je suis heureux d'être parmi vous à Poudlard. Pendant mon séjour, je serai l'assistant de potion de notre cher professeur Rogue j'espère que vous me ferais un bon accueil. " il retourna s'asseoir près de madame Mc Gonagall.  
Hermione donna un coup de coude dans le bras d'Espoir.

-Aie! Ça va pas...tu m'as fait un mal de chien. Réprima la princesse.  
-Tu exagères un peu là. Répondit la Griffondor.  
-Bref pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Comment tu trouves Horatio niveau physique? Hermione eut un sourire narquois.  
Espoir regarda le jeune homme qui discuter avec les autres professeurs.  
-Bah je sais pas il est mignon mais sans plus. Dit elle sans comprendre l'arrière pensée de son amie.  
-Comment tu peux préférer un serpent à un Apollon. Dit la Griffondor désespère.  
-J'ai jamais dit ça...  
Le repas se terminait sur cette conversation pimentée entre les deux amies.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

La nuit venait de tombée, les étoiles illuminait le ciel noir de milles couleurs, la princesse observait le spectacle céleste depuis la fenêtre de la chambre du Dragon, elle attendait son amie qu'elle n'avait point vu depuis ce matin. Elle soupira d'ennui et d'une légère tristesse. Soudain elle fut interrompue de ses rêveries, quelqu'un tapait contre le mur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale "19h30" c'était l'heure de leur rendez-vous. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle mit son oreille au contact de la porte en fer. Elle vérifia que se ne soit pas des sorciers qui taper le mur par un exercer de rire ou d'action. Rien. Elle ouvrit la porte, Hermione attendait devant. Elle enlaça Espoir.  
-Je suis vraiment désolée Espoir. La princesse vit les yeux de son amie s' humidifiés. Elle saisit la larme de la Griffondor de son index.  
-Ne pleure pas sinon je vais te suivre.  
-J'ai eu peur que tu me fasse la tête. Sanglota la sorcière.  
-Ça ne risque pas ! La princesse sourit chaleureusement. Que dirais tu de repartir dans le passé?  
-Avec plaisir.  
Elles s' allongèrent sur les lits aux couvertures rouges. Hermione poussa de sa main le rideau qui les séparés.  
-Es-tu prête? Demanda la princesse en lui tenant la main.  
La Griffondor fit un signe positif de la tête. Elles fermèrent les yeux et Espoir dit la formule de la magie du sommeil.

 _Couloirs, Poudlard_

L'heure de cours de potion venait de se terminer. La princesse sortit en première de la salle. Tom la suivit à ses talons. Il saisit son poignet, elle se retourna.  
-Espoir veux-tu que je montre le Quidditch? Demanda le Serpentard d'un sourire affectueux.  
-Je te suis. Répondit la Griffondor en le laissant la guider.

 _Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard_

Le soleil illuminait la pelouse du grand terrain, Tom emmena la jeune sorcière au centre du stade. Ils étaient main dans la main, il sentit la douce peau blanche de la princesse . Il repoussa le désir qui monter en lui et reprit son sang-froid. Des balais étaient posés au sol.  
-Le Quidditch est un sport assez simple mais d'abord il faut savoir voler sur un balai. Expliqua le Serpentard. Il appela son balai, la belle sorcière fit de même. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent.

-On va voir si tu contrôles bien ton balai. Dit le Serpentard. Que dirais-tu d'une petite course ? Il eut un sourire narquois.  
-Quand tu veux Tom. Répondit la princesse .  
Ils partirent d'un coup. Ils firent le tour du terrain et s' arrêtèrent de nouveau au centre.  
-Dis donc tu apprends vite. S' exclama le jeune homme.  
-On peut dire ça oui .  
Soudain, une sphère de couleur or volait entre eux Tom eut le reflex d'essayer de l'attraper malheureusement pour lui le vif d'or fut plus rapide et il frappa la Griffondor en face de lui. La jeune femme le regarda énervée.  
-Qu'est ce qui te prend de me frapper ? S'énerva Espoir.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé reflex d'attrapeur. Répondit-il gêner.  
-Laisse moi deviner un des rôles du Quidditch.  
-Oui je suis attrapeur depuis ma 2eme année.  
-Très bien.  
Espoir partit à la poursuite du vif d'or. Elle interpella aussitôt Tom.  
-Nouveau défi! Il faut attraper le vif d'or, ça ne doit pas trop dur pour toi!  
Le Serpentard se lança automatiquement à la poursuite de la sphère dorée. Il aimait la compétitivité de Espoir, derrière son visage d'ange se cachait une véritable tigresse. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire battre dans son propre rôle. Il accéléra afin de rattraper la jeune fille qui proche de la sphère ailée. Il vola plus bas et remonta soudainement en pic pour attraper l'objet volant. Tom le montra fièrement à la princesse qui lui sourit.  
-Bien joué! Elle l'applaudit.  
Soudain ils entendirent au loin d'autres applaudissements. Toute l'équipe des Griffondor les avaient regardés. Tom avait oublié qu'ils allaient s'entraîner aujourd'hui mais peu importe il avait passé un excellent moment avec celle qui l'aimer et puis il était un Serpentard donc ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de respecter les règles.  
Le capitaine des Griffondor leurs ordonna de descendre à terre. Il jeta un regard rapidement à Tom mais le prolongea sur Espoir.  
-Espoir de vivre? Appela le sorcier d'un ton autoritaire.  
-Oui! (Elle observa le capitaine d'un air interrogatif) À qui ais-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle sans faire attention au ton qui avait utilisé.  
-Qui t'a autorisée à aller sur le terrain? S'énerva le capitaine.  
Silvère de Malone, Griffondor de 7eme année, grand blond aux yeux bleus, sang-pur,il était le préfet du dortoir et capitaine en rôle de poursuiveur. Son caractère était connu de tous il était autoritaire, arrogant (beaucoup de sorciers se demandaient comment il avait pu entrer chez les Griffondor) et surtout le caractère qui énervé le plus Espoir imbu de lui-même.  
Tom voulut intervenir car entendre la voix de Silvère lui agressé les oreilles, et lui devenait insupportable de le voir disputer Espoir allait le rendre fou de rage. Il était prêt à s'interposer devant le sorcier mais Espoir le retint en tenant son bras, elle prit la parole sur une voix claire.  
-Personne mais je ne connais pas encore bien le règlement et c'est moi qui ai demandé à Tom de me montrer le terrain j'avais envie de tester mes compétences de vols.  
Silvère ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête surtout devant son équipe, il était craint et il voulait le rester.  
Il regarda Tom en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est sûrement la faute de ce Serpentard il t'a entraîner comme d'habitude. Insulta le blond.  
Tom voulait lui lancer le sort de torture ou lui sauter à la gorge et étrangler de ses propres mains. La Griffondor sentit la colère de son ami, elle observa l'équipe ils ne disaient rien ils ne faisaient que rester là à suivre Silvère.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal alors laisse le tranquille tu veux. S'emporta Espoir.  
Silvère lança un regard noir à la sorcière. Elle dépassait les bornes mais son équipe avait besoin d'un nouvel attrapeur puisque l'ancien était parti.  
-Bref traite de bavardages, je voulais te propose de rejoindre l'équipe en tant que attrapeuse.  
Tom et Espoir restaient incrédules par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. "Je l'envoie balader gentiment ou méchamment? " se demanda la jeune sorcière.  
-Laisse moi réfléchir n...  
Un joueur de l'équipe emmena la jeune femme plus loin.  
-Juste écoute moi,je te demande de venir avec nous dans l'équipe et d'ignorer Silvère je sais très bien que c'est pas un enfant de cœur mais il n'est pas l'équipe on a tous discuter avant de vous parler. On veut que tu rejoignes l'équipe ... Je t'en supplie Espoir de vivre. Il était prêt à s'incliner.  
-J'accepte. Répondit-elle d'un sourire.  
-Merci.  
Ils retournèrent vers les autres sorciers.  
-Très bien Silvère j'accepte d'être votre attrapeuse.

Il fit un sourire narquois puis partit en poussant de la main le sorcier qui avec discuter avec la Princesse.  
-Quelle histoire. Soupira-t-elle. Je pense que tu as des choses à m'expliquer. Affirma la Griffondor.  
Tom fit un signe positif de la tête et donna la main à la jeune femme.

 _Terrain de Qu_ _i_ _dditch , Poudlard_

Une semaine plus tard, la folie de l'attente se fit ressentir, le match opposant Serpentard à Griffondor allait bientôt commencer. Toute l'école se retrouva dans les gradins, personne ne voulait raté l'événement. Espoir était assise sur un banc en train de s' équipée de ses jambières. Silvère passait devant elle, depuis leur rencontre-dispute , les deux sorciers avait fait connaissance pour le bien de l'équipe pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à s' entendre. Il encouragea l'équipe une dernière fois et ils élancèrent sur le terrain. Les tribunes furent en folie. Les deux équipes étaient placées au centre du terrain autour du cercle dessiné sur la pelouse. Le professeur de vol lança le souafe, Silvère l'attrapa le match commença. Espoir se mit en hauteur afin d'éviter les cognars qui faisaient des aller-retour. Tom vit la jeune femme au loin, il partit la rejoindre. Les deux sorciers se mirent côte à côte.  
-On la joue loyal ? Demanda la princesse en tendant la main vers le Serpentard qui la prit aussitôt.  
-Bien sûr. Il sourit.  
-Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas gagner. Jura la Griffondor sur un ton légèrement humoristique.  
-Tu as intérêt. Répondit le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas que ça soit trop facile.  
La sorcière vit l'objet des convoitises volait , elle s'élança à une vitesse folle.  
-C'est parti! Cria le Serpentard en accélérant.  
Le vif d'or bougeait de haut en bas les sorciers le suivaient de très près. Tom se rapprocha et tendit le bras."Pas cette fois " pensa la jeune fille. Elle passa en dessous des fondations des gradins. Tom essaya d'attraper le vif d'or soudain il vit passer devant lui une main qui venait du bas et attraper la sphère ailée. Espoir fit un grand sourire à Tom .  
-Griffondor a attrapé le vif d'or et remporte le match. Cria le commentateur.

Tout le publique eut un hurlement de joie .  
Tom regarda la jeune fille.  
-Bien joué Espoir tu m'as eu à mon propre jeu.  
Il se retira car toute l'équipe des Griffondor félicitait la sorcière. Le Serpentard commença partir mais la princesse le rattrapa.  
-Merci pour ce match. Dit elle en lui tendant la main.  
Il eut un sourire et enlaça la Griffondor.  
Les deux équipes eurent un grand étonnement. Espoir resta incrédule dans les bras de Tom. Elle rougit, son parfum ambiant ravit l'odorat de la jeune sorcière, elle entendit son cœur battre plus fort.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Le soleil tapait sur la fenêtre, le ciel était d'un bleu océan, les deux jeunes filles bougèrent légèrement avec le chant des oiseaux.  
Espoir se réveilla doucement, elle regarda Hermione qui était recroquevillée sur le lit. La princesse se leva pour se préparer, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'horloge murale "06h25" Il était trop tôt pour réveiller la jeune sorcière qui dormait comme un loir.  
Elle ouvrit la porte.

 _Couloir_ _s_ _,Poudlard_

Espoir baissa la tapisserie sur le mur en briques.  
-Mademoiselle Espoir? Demanda une voix masculine.  
La princesse regarda à sa gauche et vit des pieds, elle remonta son regard, Horatio l'observa en souriant. Elle se redressa rapidement.  
-Bonjour Monsieur Head. Elle lui tendait la main pour le saluer. Il la saisit puis ajouta.  
-Puis-je savoir ce que vous fassiez avec cette tapisserie ?  
-Rien de spécial je la remettais correctement des élèves ont dut la bouger et comme je suis un peu perfectionniste sur les bords je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le faire. Elle essaya de sourire pour rester crédible.  
Il sourit.  
-Voulez-vous bien prendre votre petit déjeuner avec moi ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Je préfère manger avec tout le monde mais si vous souhaitez,nous pouvons nous promener dans le jardin? Proposa la sorcière.  
-Avec joie! S' exclama l'Apollon.

 _Jardin intérieur, Poudlard_

La fraîcheur du matin d'automne refroidit la rosée sur les feuilles des buissons. Espoir et Horatio se posèrent sur un banc, ils discutaient, riaient ensemble.  
Il observait ses fines lèvres rouge , il était sous le charme. Elle était gentille et charismatique. Mais pourrait il l'intéresser? Elle était si jeune enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.  
-Mademoiselle Espoir quel age avez vous ?  
La princesse sourit il y avait bien longtemps qu'un homme mûr ne lui avait pas poser la question.

-Quel age me donnez vous Monsieur Horatio? Demanda la sorcière.  
-17... mais je me doute que j'ai tort. Répondit il.  
-Vous avez raison mais j'aurais pour toujours mes 17 ans.  
Il la regarda sans comprendre.  
-J'ai la malédiction de la jeunesse éternelle.  
Il sourit soudainement.  
-Vous aussi alors.  
-Que vous voulez dire ? Demanda la Princesse surprise par une telle réponse.  
-On pourrait croire en me regardant que je n'ai que 21 ans mais en réalité j'ai plus d'un siècle d'existence.  
La princesse n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Il observa son regard confus, il aimait chaque trait de son visage ...Il en était presque amoureux.  
-Vous êtes très proche avec Hermione Granger si je me trompe pas? Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Tout à fait ça après 9 ans que nous sommes amies.  
-Je vois.  
Les deux jeunes gens partirent du jardin, il était bientôt l'heure de petit déjeuner.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Les rayons du soleil illuminait le visage de Hermione, la sorcière bougea dans le lit en marmonnant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'étira de tout son long. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale "7h45" Elle se leva d'un bond et se pressa. Elle ouvrit la porte délicatement en prenant soin de décalé la tapisserie. Elle sortit et ferma la porte aussitôt. Puis elle se mit à courir très vite. Depuis l'arrivée d'Espoir de vivre elle était de plus en plus en retard et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle enjamba les marches , soudain elle entendit d'autres pas derrière elle. Drago était méconnaissable, les cheveux en batailles, la cravate relâchait et mise de travers ,la chemise à peine boutonnée. Lui aussi s'était réveillé en retard à en jugé par ses "vêtements". Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de changer de look comme ça surtout le look débraillé, non il était trop pointilleux sur cela. Il vint l'interpeller.  
-Salut Granger toi aussi tu t'es réveillée en retard ?  
Il était vraiment pas comme d'habitude jamais il lui aurait dit bonjour, jamais il aurait demandé quelques choses qui la concernait. Elle hésitait à lui répondre.  
-Tu peux me répondre je ne vais pas te manger! Dit il en essayant de boutonné sa chemise.  
-Oui j'étais plongée dans un rêve. S'exprima la jeune fille.  
-Je me demande bien quel genre de rêve a pu faire une fille coincée comme toi. Ricana-t-il.  
Elle lui lança un regard noir.  
-Je ne suis pas coincée et rassure toi je ne rêverais jamais de toi. S'énerva Hermione. En fait si, il était toujours pareil.  
-Dommage ça m'aurait plu une action érotique avec toi. Il fit un clin d'œil. Au faite maintenant que j'y pense tu as toujours ma veste, je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as toujours pas rendu. Avoue Granger tu dors avec.  
Il avait tiré en plein dans le mille. Depuis qu'elle avait sa veste Hermione l'utilisait comme pyjama, elle adorait la douceur du tissu mais surtout le parfum Drago imprégné dedans.  
-Pas du tout je te la rend bientôt j'ai juste pas eu le temps de la laver comme tu me la demander. Mentit la Griffondor.

-Depuis quand tu obéis à ce que je t'ordonne? Demanda Drago.  
-Je ne réponds pas à tes ordres je te rends service voilà la différence.  
-Si tu le dit.  
Il essaya de remettre sa cravate droite avant de rentrer dans la grande salle mais il n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Laisse moi faire! Ordonna la jeune fille en saisissant le vêtement vert. Elle le mit correctement et ils se séparèrent avant d'entrer.

 _Grande salle, Poudlard_

Hermione se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté de la princesse. Espoir tourna la tête vers la Griffondor.  
-Tu as fait la grasse matinée? Elle sourit.  
-Tu aurais pu me réveiller. Ronchonna la sorcière.  
-Tu avais l'air de si bien dormi je ne pouvais pas le faire. Répondit la princesse sur une pointe d'humour. "Et puis je me serais prit un de ces coups si je l'avais juste appelé." Pensa-t-elle.  
-Ça doit être la magie du sommeil qui me fatigue autant. Chuchota Hermione.  
-C'est possible, la magie du sommeil consomme énormément d'énergie mentale mais ne t'inquiète pas tes facultés intellectuelles ne sont pas touchés. Expliqua Espoir.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

La journée fut longue pour la Griffondor quand son amie lui ouvrit la porte cette dernière s'écroula sur le premier lit venu. La princesse regardait la sorcière qui lutter pour ne pas s'endormir. Heureusement pour Hermione, elle n'avait pas cours lendemain, le week-end. En ce moment, la Griffondor profitait réellement de ses week-end pour se reposer car la magie du sommeil la fatiguée plus qu'elle ne pensait. La princesse s'allongea sur le lit. La jeune sorcière interpella son amie.  
-Espoir? Je suis prête à voyager  
-Tu es sûre tu as l'air si fatiguée.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je me reposerai ce week-end j'ai pris de l'avance sur mes devoirs.  
-Très bien. Elle saisit la main de la Griffondor qui ferma les yeux automatiquement.  
La princesse récita la formule de la magie des rêves.

 _Jardin extérieur, Poudlard_

Après le match, Tom avait donné rendez vous à Espoir à la sortie du terrain de Quidditch. Il était assit par terre à l'attendre, il espère de tout cœur qu'elle vienne, elle lui manquait terriblement. Tom n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour qui que ce soit mais depuis son arrivée il ne pouvait rester loin d'elle longtemps. La princesse était omniprésente dans son cœur, dans sa vie il l'aimait d'un amour pur qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.  
Espoir arriva en souriant pas pour sa victoire non mais pour revoir son ami qu'elle appréciait tant. Il se leva d'un bond quand il la vit. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre la chamade, il désirait la serrer dans ses bras mais elle fut plus rapide.  
-Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda le Serpentard sur une pointe d'humour.  
-Oui tu ne sais pas à quel point. Répondit la Griffondor en resserrant son étreinte.  
Tom se mit à rougir, elle aussi, elle entendait les battements de son cœur affolé, elle aimait le parfum imprégné dans les vêtements du jeune homme, elle en était tombée follement amoureuse.  
Elle détacha son étreinte, il lui sourit. Il lui saisit la main.  
-Vient il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer. Ils partirent.

 _Saule cogneur, Poudlard_

Le crépuscule tombait sur l'école de sorcellerie. Le saule cogneur était immobile. Tom et Espoir montèrent la colline. La princesse regarda l'imposant arbre qui bougea soudainement. Tom tira le bras de la jeune fille en arrière.  
-C'est là que tu voulais m'emmener ? Demanda la Griffondor inquiétée.  
-Oui et non. Il y a un creux dans les racines, qui mène à l'endroit que je veux te montrer. Rassura le Serpentard.  
-Il faudrait immobilisé l'arbre. Annonça-t-elle.  
Elle sortit son poignard, Tom la regarda avec surprise.  
"Petrificus totalus"  
Le saule cogneur se paralysa. La jeune fille croisa son regard avec le Serpentard toujours surpris.  
-Alors tu me guides? Demanda la Griffondor d'un ton humoristique.  
Il reprit son sang-froid et sourit à la jeune femme il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant elle. Il lui prit la main, l'entraîna dans l'étroit passage de la souche.  
-fait attention à bien baissé la tête quand tu descends. Dit le Serpentard en posant sa main sur le dos de la Griffondor.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas je sais me débrouillé. Elle se laissa glisser dans la terre. Tom attendit quelques secondes avant de descendre.

 _Cabane hurlante, région de Poudlard_

La lune se reflétait dans la fenêtre, la lumière douce illuminait le bois de chêne clair. Espoir arriva avec fracas dans le lieu.  
-Aieuh! Elle se frottait la tête.

Soudain elle entendit du bruit derrière, Elle se décala pour laisser la place à Tom. Il sortit du trou et se releva rapidement. Il aida la jeune fille à se relever. Elle le serra dans ses bras, il se mit à rougir et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle mit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle écoute son cœur battre. Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Elle eut un frisson, elle ressentit les battements de son cœur accélérer et cogner contre sa poitrine. Elle leva la tête et embrassa le jeune homme. Tom regarda le visage d'Espoir proche du sien, elle avait les yeux fermés , il sentait l'air chaud qui se dégageait de la princesse, il posa sa main sur la joue de la Griffondor, elle lui saisit la main et la serra très fort. Ils relâchèrent leurs étreinte. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
-Ils nous faut rentrer maintenant. Dit le Serpentard en remplaçant une mèche de cheveux de la princesse .  
-Oui tu as raison, il commence à se faire tard. Répondit-elle.  
Ils remontèrent dans le trou de la cabane.

 _Chambre du Dragon,_ _Poudlard_

Le tonnerre grondait et résonnait dans la chambre du Dragon, les deux sorcières se réveillèrent en sursaut. Hermione regarda Espoir.  
-J'ai un énorme mal de crâne et je suis tellement fatiguée. Dit la Griffondor dans un fort bâillement.  
-J'ai l'impression que cette fois la magie du sommeil nous a complètement épuisées.

-Espoir je peux te poser une question ? Demanda la Griffondor.  
La princesse guida son regard vers son amie attendant la question.  
-Tu sais que Tom est né d'un filtre d'amour alors comment se fait-il qu'il puisse ressentit des émotions?  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas alchimiste. Répondit la princesse. Tu devrais demander au professeur de potion pour cela.  
Hermione se mordilla le pouce, elle ne pouvait pas aller voir le professeur Rogue et lui poser la question. Il n'était pas du genre à répondre aux élèves sur des demandes personnelles. Elle se mit à réfléchir.  
"Peut être que Horatio pourra m'aider" pensa la Griffondor.  
-Espoir j'aurais ma réponse lundi je pense.  
La princesse lui sourit.

 _Salle de potions, Poudlard_

Les cours avaient reprit, le lundi était une journée bien difficile pour Hermione car elle commençait tôt et par deux heures de cours de potion. En temps normal, elle était heureuse d'aller en cours pourtant en ce moment elle avait une fatigue constante. Elle arriva devant la salle, elle vit au loin Pansy accrocher au bras de Drago, la belle sorcière s'assit contre le mur de pierre. Il la regardait s'asseoir, il était tombé amoureux de cette sang de bourbe depuis le jour où elle l'avait frapper par rapport à l'histoire de l'hippogriffe. Drago n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole enfin normalement car chacune de leurs "discussions" finissaient toujours en disputes. Aussi il avait constaté un changement de la jeune sorcière, depuis l'arrivée de la princesse, elle n'allait plus à la bibliothèque. Et il détestait ça car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour la voir sans qu'elle sans rendre compte.  
Hermione luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, la fatigue envahit la jeune fille. Elle croisa les bras sur le pupitre et plongea sa tête dedans. Drago la remarqua mais il fit mine de ne pas la regarder il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se fasse attrapé. Soudain elle sentit comme un petit coup au niveau de son bras. Elle leva les yeux et vit Horatio lui tendre discrètement une fiole de couleur rouge.  
-Bois seulement une gorgée. Chuchota-t-il.  
Hermione but rapidement et lui rendit la fiole aussitôt.  
-Rejoignez-moi après le cours j'ai à vous parler. Chuchota-t-il.  
-Moi aussi monsieur Horatio. Répondit la jeune sorcière doucement.  
Drago regarda l'Apollon d'un regard mauvais. Il se remettre près du professeur de potion et reprit un air sérieux.  
Le cours se termina, Hermione se sentit revigorer grâce à la potion de Horatio. Elle avança près de l'imposant bureau brun. L'assistant finissait de ranger des livres. Il leva la tête et vit la jeune fille. Au loin Drago s'était mit derrière le seuil de la porte, il essayait d'entendre la discussion mais sans succès.  
-Mademoiselle Granger ? Vous allez bien? Demanda l'assistant.  
-Oui je suis désolée j'ai eu une légère fatigue, je dors peu en ce moment.  
-Je vois. Répondit l'Apollon en se mettant contre le devant du bureau.  
-Monsieur puis-je vous poser une question? Interrogea la Griffondor.  
Il fit un signe positif de la tête.  
-Je voulais savoir si il est possible de ressentir des émotions en tant qu'enfant né d'un filtre d'amour.  
L'assistant ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.  
-Et bien oui il est possible pour un enfant né de filtre d'amour de ressentir des sentiments. Car la plupart du temps ils sont usés à tort. Les gens utilisent les filtres d'amour principalement sur un doute ou pour accélérer les choses. Et pour leurs progénitures il y a au début un trouble émotionnel pourtant il arrive parfois que ce problème soit effacer par une alchimie avec une autre personne. Mais ces personnes seront obligé de garder ses sentiments pour toujours il ne pourront pas s'en détacher enfin du moins naturellement.  
-On peut se séparer de ses émotions? Demanda la jeune sorcière incrédule.  
-Oui mais cela est interdit. C'est une magie bien dangereuse. Répondit le jeune homme.  
-Merci beaucoup monsieur Horatio. Dit la jeune fille.  
-Mademoiselle Granger puis je vous poser une question à mon tour?  
-Oui?

-Votre amie Espoir est une femme très gentille et charismatique et je voulais savoir si je pouvais...  
-l'intéresse? Le coupa Hermione avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oui en quelques sortes. Hésita-t-il.  
-Peut être, il suffit de lui demander.  
-Voyons je la connais à peine. C'est bien trop rapide.  
-Et bien faites connaissance, qui sait. En revoir Horatio. Elle sortit de la pièce. Elle vit Drago assit sur le muret en train de réviser, elle tourna son regard et partit devant la salle de son prochain cours.


	6. Chapitre 6: Secrets

**_Hello à tous , merci d'avoir patienter aussi longtemps mais le voila il est enfin là rien que pour vous. (Je parle du chapitre)_**

 ** _Bien désolée je m'emporte comme d'habitude. Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre dans cette folle aventure et je vais vous laisser lire._**

 _**Bonne lecture mes chéries! ( On se retrouve à la fin)**_

* * *

 _Jardin intérieur, Poudlard_

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, réchauffant l'atmosphère automnale, Espoir était assise sur un banc en train de lire.  
\- Mademoiselle Espoir, je suis content de vous voir. Dit une voix masculine.  
Elle sortit de sa lecture et leva les yeux en direction de Horatio.  
-Bonjour monsieur Head. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
-Que lisez-vous? Demanda l'assistant.

- _Les animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau. Répondit la princesse.  
-C'est un livre intéressant? Interrogea l'assistant.  
-Oui il est même passionnant, il me permet de me remémorer les créatures des sorciers.  
-Que voulez vous dire par remémorer?

-Et bien je passe la plupart de mon temps dans le monde moldus, j'adore les moldus je les étudie depuis longtemps, je suis même devenue une auteur connue là bas.

-Quel livre avez-vous écrit?  
- _La sorcière des deux mondes_.  
-Un hommage à Mademoiselle Hermione?  
-En fait, quand j'ai écrit mon roman je connaissais pas encore Hermione. Mais vous savez au début je ne voulais pas être amie avec Hermione.  
Le jeune homme la dévisagea surpris puis ajouta.  
-Pourquoi donc?  
-Très simplement parce que je suis immortel et elle non. Et comme j'ai perdu tellement de personnes avec qui j'étais proche que je ne voulais pas souffrir de nouveau.

La princesse baissa la tête à la fin de sa phrase, il vit une larme couler de son œil. Il la serra dans ses bras, elle était blotti contre son torse. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus sentit un contact rassurant auprès d'un homme depuis Tom.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.  
Il caressa son dos. Heureusement pour lui tous les élèves étaient en cours. Il retira son étreinte. Elle avait cessé de pleurer.  
-Merci Horatio. Sanglota la princesse.  
\- Ne pleurez pas vous êtes plus jolie quand vous souriez.  
Espoir se frotta les yeux et essaya de sourire. Il observait les cernes sous ses yeux, elle était énormément fatiguée et sûrement à fleur de peau. Il sortit une fiole de potion revigorante et la lui donna . Elle le regarda incrédule.  
-Cette potion vous permettra de retrouver de l'énergie plus facilement. Ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ai donné ce matin à Miss Granger qui semblait aussi fatigué que vous. Dit-il avec un grand sourire pour la rassurer.  
-Merci monsieur Head. Répondit-elle avant de renchérit. Monsieur Horatio comment se fait-il que vous soyez aussi fort en potion?

-Et bien tout simplement parce que j'ai appris l'alchimie au contact de mon père, je me suis entraîne d'arrache-pied pour arriver à son niveau que j'ai réussi à rattraper et même dépasser. Pourtant mon père m'utilisait toujours comme cobaye pour tester les potions qui venait de créer. Et un jour, il avait réussi à créer l'élixir de Jouvence. Depuis je ne peux plus vieillir. Raconta l'Apollon.  
Elle le réconforta à son tour d'une étreinte. Ils continuèrent à discuter.

 _Couloirs, Poudlard_

Le cours venait de se terminer, Hermione sortit la première. Elle partit se cacher dans les toilettes des filles qui se trouvait à deux pas. Elle ferma la porte de la cabine et posa son sac sur le rebord de la cuvette. Elle sortit de son sac la veste de Drago qu'elle avait lavé la veille. Elle sortit rapidement et se mit contre un pilier. Elle surveilla le couloir attendant le passage de Drago. Pendant le cours la Griffondor avait envoyé un message au Serpentard lui donnant rendez-vous devant les toilettes. Drago avait sourit après avoir lu le papier. La sorcière observa le couloir désespérément, " Il ne m'a comme même pas poser un lapin" pensa la jeune sorcière. Soudain elle vit une chevelure blonde, il s'approchait d'un pas perdu. Elle sortit de sa cachette.  
-Drago je suis là.  
-Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous Granger.  
Elle lui tendit sa veste.  
-Tu me la demander. Merci pour la dernière fois. Dit la jeune sorcière.  
Elle allait partir quand il l'attrapa par le bras.  
-Tiens j'ai récupéré ça par terre quand nous sommes entrés en classe un jour. Il retira un collier de son cou et le mit dans la paume de la Griffondor.

Il tourna les talons et partit rapidement après lui avoir fait un petit sourire narquois. Elle regarda sa paume et vit le retourneur de temps.  
Depuis quand elle l'avait perdu? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Drago l'avait-il depuis longtemps? Et savait-il s'en servir? La Griffondor ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec elle en ce moment.

 _Grande salle, Poudlard_

Les bougies étaient allumées dans le ciel magique , les élèves commençaient à entrer dans la salle. Hermione avait remis le retourneur de temps à son cou. Elle vit au loin Espoir qui était assise à côté de Harry en train de rire. Elle alla les rejoindre. Elle se mit à côté d'Espoir qu'elle enlaça aussitôt. Son amie semblait radieuse.  
-Ce soir, je te rejoins dans la Chambre du Dragon? Chuchota la Griffondor.  
-Oui j'ai des choses à te dire. Répondit la princesse en chuchotant.  
Le repas se termina sur une ambiance conviviale.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

La grande salle se vidait petit à petit, Le brouhaha incessant des élèves rompait le silence des couloirs, Hermione dit en revoir à ses meilleurs amis devant la porte des Griffondor puis partit aussitôt rejoindre la chambre du Dragon. Espoir était assise sur son lit en train d'admirer le liquide rouge flamboyant dans la fiole. Soudain elle entendit que l'on frapper dans le mur. Elle posa délicatement l'objet de verre sur sa table de chevet. Et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle saisit la poignée de bronze de couleur noir et ouvrit. Hermione était assise contre la porte elle était à moitié endormie. La potion ne faisait plus effet. La princesse s'accroupit et réveilla doucement son amie.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle bailla à s'en décroché la mâchoire. Espoir lui tendit la main que son amie saisit presque automatiquement. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre. La Griffondor se jeta sur le lit le plus proche d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Espoir s' assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa délicatement la joue de la jeune sorcière. Hermione sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.  
-Veux tu que je te raconte une histoire? Demanda la Princesse.  
-Je suis plus une petite fille. Répondit la Griffondor avec un sourire.  
-En réalité, tu pourrais être ma petite fille et puis je suis sûre que l'histoire que je vais te raconter risque de te plaire fortement. Renchérit la jeune femme.  
-Il est vrai que tu pourrais être ma grande-mère même si tu as l'apparence d'une fille de mon âge. Ricana-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie du sommeil.  
Demanda la Griffondor dans bâillement.  
-Car tu es bien trop fatiguée pour cela et puis j'ai envie de te la raconter depuis le jour où tu as mit le pied dans cette pièce.  
-Tu vas me raconter l'histoire de la Chambre du Dragon?

-Oui, le professeur Dumbledore adorait que je te la raconte.  
Hermione regarda Espoir qui attendait le feu vert de cette dernière. Elle lui un clin d'œil. La princesse reprit son souffle et commença l'histoire.

 _Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard_

« _C'était un matin de printemps, pendant ma première année en tant que professeur de Poudlard, j'étais en train d'admirer les livres de ma bibliothèque quand un énorme oiseau tapait à la fenêtre de mon bureau. Il avait un colis de forme ovale qui pendait aux extrémités de ses serres. J'ouvris la fenêtre, et il laissa tomber le présent dans mes mains aussitôt. Le volatile s'envola dans l'instant. Je_ _déballai_ _le paquet et découvris , un_ _œuf_ _de couleur grise . Je posai mon lourd fardeau sur mon bureau de bois et m'assi_ _s_ _dans ma chaise. J'observai_ _l'œuf_ _que pouvait-t-il contenir? Et qui avez pu me l'envoyer ? Je regardai partout dans le papier. Rien. Soudain j'entendis un craquement_ _a_ _u niveau de_ _l'œuf_ _, il commençait à éclore. Un petit rugissement sortit de la coquille. Un petit dragon de couleur noir aux yeux violets et la tête en pointe se retira de son lieu de naissance. Il me regarda rapidement et se cacha en dessous de mon bureau. Je n'avais vu un tel dragon auparavant. Quelques jours après mon petit visiteur grandit mais ses réactions étaient de plus en plus étranges. Dès que le soleil se manifestait mon petit dragon se cachait dans l'ombre. Mais dès que la nuit tombée et que la Lune faisait son apparition il sortait de sa cachette et allait directement s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre , et observait l'astre lunaire. Je le regardais , essayant de comprendre ses pensées et ses envies. Je lui trouvai un nom quand je_ _découvris_ _un livre sur les dragons nocturne mon petit visiteur était un dragon des astres une espèce rare presque disparue . Son nom fut presque une_ _évidence_ _je le nommais Astros. Quelques mois plus tard Astros devenait de plus en plus imposant de largeur mais surtout de hauteur. Pourtant je pouvais le mettre nulle part sauf dans mon bureau mais le pauvre commençait à souffrir de la faible hauteur de la tour. Je ne pouvais pas le garder dans mon bureau plus longtemps car je_ _prenais_ _le risque de me faire prendre par la protection de la faune magique et_ _cela causerai_ _la fermeture de l'école. J'ai alors décide de lui créer une chambre à l'abri des regards. Je sortis discrètement en compagnie de Astros qui pour une fois fut aussi muet qu'une carpe. Nous traversions le_ _long couloir qui longer_ _la tour des Griffondor et les cachots. Je brandis ma baguette magique devant le mur de briques beige et commençai à créer une porte magique qui pouvait disparaître et_ _qui était_ _protéger par un mot de passe. Ensuite j'allais matérialiser la chambre la plus haute de Poudlard pour le bonheur de mon Astros. Il se sentit chez lui d_ _é_ _s ses premiers pas dans cette chambre stellaire. Pourtant quand Astros fut à sa taille adulte je le laissai partir pour qu'il retrouve la liberté. Il m'arrive de le voir par moment mais la seule chose qui me reste de lui c'est sa chambre. Ce lieu que je surnommais "La chambre du Dragon" en mémoire au petit Astros.»_

Espoir finit de raconter l'histoire, elle regarda Hermione qui dormait à point fermé. Elle venait juste de s'endormir. La princesse caressa la joue de la jeune sorcière puis elle sortit par la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle escalada la tour. Arrivée au sommet, Espoir sortit son poignard qu'elle transforma en violon. Elle commença à jouer tout en chantant d'une voix douce et apaisante accompagnant tous les rêves des habitants de l'école.

 _Jardin intérieur, Poudlard_

La matinée venait de se lever, Drago se réveilla mécontent un de ses camarades de dortoir ronflait à réveiller un sourd. Il jeta violemment sa couverture au pied de son lit et se préparer afin de quitter rapidement ces bruits qui lui percer les oreilles. Quand il monta les marches des escaliers pour rejoindre le grand couloir il entendit la musique aiguë d'un violon. Il colla son oreille contre le mur pour découvrir l'origine de la mélodie. Plus il s' approchait de la source, plus d'autres sons se fit entendre il perçoit une voix féminine qui chante . Il était arrivé au jardin intérieur, il passa les arches, se retrouvant au milieu de la pelouse humide mais personne n'était assit sur les bancs. Pourtant la voix lui semblait si proche. Il regarda en hauteur, et il vit enfin la sirène qu'il l'avait attiré ici, il s'agissait de la Princesse qui était assise sur le toit en tuiles rouges légèrement relever. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué .

Soudain la musique se stoppa , Espoir rechangea son violon en poignard , se pencha en direction de Drago qui la fixer. Ses yeux bleus océan pénétrant le fit reculer d'un pas, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul à seule avec elle. La princesse descendit du toit en sautant . Drago eut l'instinct de la rattraper mais quand il la vit poser ses deux pieds à terre sans aucun problème, il eut un sentiment de honte.  
-Bonjour Drago? As tu bien dormi ? Demanda la Princesse d'une voix joyeuse.  
-Bonjour Princesse, ça peut aller. Répondit le Serpentard.  
Elle avança près de lui, il se mit à reculer. Elle lui retint par la main. Elle le regarda .  
-Drago j'ai à te parler mais tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi . Sa voix se fit rassurante et sincère.  
Ils s'assirent sur un banc.  
-Tout d'abord je vais te faire un sort de scellement afin que personne à part toi ne pourra connaître cette conversation.  
Il lui tendit la main, elle la saisit et la posa sur sa cuisse . Elle posa son poignard sur sa paume et cita le sort. Drago ressentit une forte douleur qui s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard.  
-Désolée Drago mais je vais te confier un secret sur moi que même Hermione ignore. Dit la princesse en serrant la main du Serpentard.  
-Mais pourquoi me le confier à moi alors que vous me connaissez à peine et que vous trouvez , je cite "Je suis un vaurien".  
-Je suis désolée, il est vrai que ce jour je me suis emportée contre toi mais tu sais, je ne faisais que protéger mes animaux. Ils comptent énormément pour moi ils sont la seule famille qu'ils me reste. Une profonde tristesse se dessina sur le visage de la princesse.  
Drago avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à rester indifférent face aux sentiments négatifs de la jeune femme.  
\- Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je suis au courant de tes sentiments pour Hermione. Drago la regarda surpris et inquiet . Avait elle déjà tout dit à la sang de bourbe?

Il voulut se frapper juste après avoir penser cette phrase. Il devait cesser d'appeler Hermione ainsi s'il voulait un jour réussir à avoir son cœur même si cela lui paraissait impossible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne lui est rien dit. Je dois admettre que tu contrôles vraiment bien occlumancie. Mais tu as encore du mal à cacher les sentiments amoureux . Elle se mit à rire " Si seulement il savait les sentiments d'Hermione à son égard, je pense que ça le rassurer." Pensa-t-elle. Elle repris sa respiration.  
-Bref venons en au vif du sujet, si tu te rappelle à mon arrivée je te parlais d'une certaine malédiction dont j'étais victime mais ce n'est pas réellement une malédiction enfin si pour moi mais c'est la condition de ma famille, je suis la fille de la mort. S' exprima la jeune femme.

Drago se mit à rire. Mais quand il vit le regard sombre et presque assassin de la princesse il comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas. Espoir dégagea les cheveux qui entouré son cou et lui montra la marque de la mort. Il s'agissait du symbole des reliques de la mort . Mais la texture ne ressemblait nullement à un vulgaire tatouage. Non cela ressemble plus à une tâche de naissance.

\- Espoir pourquoi me l'avouais à moi? Vous savez pourtant que je suis un mangemort.  
\- Je le sais bien. Répondit la princesse d'une voix calme. Mais tu n'es pas comme Tom ou ses autres serviteurs. Tu as un vrai cœur, tu ne peux pas tuer de sang froid. Tu n'as jamais eu le droit de choisir ta destinée. De suivre tes choix. Tu as été asservie par ton père obséder par une idéologie stupide. Sache que les sorciers ne sont pas guidés par leurs sang mais par leurs cœurs et leurs choix.  
Les mots qu'elle prononçait résonner dans la tête de Drago. Pour la première fois de sa vie on le voyait tel qu'il était. Espoir enlaça le jeune homme qui ne fit rien car il était rassurer et heureux ,cette étreinte tendre presque maternelle le réconforta avec lui même, il sentit presque les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Un véritable sourire se dessina sur son visage blanc.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Hermione fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil plaquer sur son visage. Elle s'étira de tout son long, retirant la couverture tranquillement. Elle se sentit en pleine forme même régénérer. L'histoire d'Espoir l'avait plongeait dans un profond sommeil réparateur qu'elle avait du mal à le quitter. Elle était prête à retourner dans la magie du sommeil. Elle se prépara d'une vitesse lumière et ouvrit la porte noire. Elle posa correctement la tapisserie sur le mur et partir rejoindre la grande salle mais une voix vient l'interpeller.  
-Mademoiselle Granger, je suis heureux de vous voir. Dit l'assistant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Monsieur Horatio, je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt. Répondit la jeune sorcière.  
Il se mit à côté d'elle et une longue discussion commença donc le sujet portait sur la princesse.  
\- Alors comment avance votre plan de drague? Demanda Hermione un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.  
\- "Plan de drague" c'est un peu exagérer Miss. Ricana-t-il. Non nous avons fait une meilleure connaissance.  
-C'est un bon progrès. Affirma-t-elle.  
-Miss je suis venu vous parler d'autre chose. Dit-il soudainement sérieusement.

La Griffondor le regarda surprise mais en même temps toute ouïe.

\- J'ai étudié la question que vous m'avez posé la dernière fois. Et dans mes recherches j'ai découvert que pour se séparer de ses sentiments il fallait les scellés dans des objets différents en fonction du nombre d'émotion mais cette opération n'ait pas sans risque. Reprit l'Apollon , prenant une profonde respiration afin de continuer son explication. En extrayant les sentiments , l'apparence corporelle est transformé même vider si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, le corps devient livide, froid. Il n'a plus rien d'humain.

Hermione se mit à réfléchir "C'est pour ça que Voldemort à cette apparence, il a retiré ses sentiments pour Espoir mais je me demande pourquoi? Ils avaient l'air si proche même plus que proche. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive là"

-Miss Granger vous allez bien ? Demanda l'assistant inquiet de ce silence soudain.  
\- Oui monsieur Horatio , je réfléchissais à ce que vous venez de me dire. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur vous m'avez retiré une grosse épine du pied si vous me permettez l'expression. Ils se mirent à rire aux éclats après cette boutade. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande salle se séparant d'un signe de main et un grand sourire radieux.

 _Grande salle, Poudlard_

Les élèves étaient déjà assis sur les longs bancs de bois bruns. Horatio entrait dans la salle par la porte des professeurs droite , il s'installa près de madame Mc Gonagall qui l'accueillit avec un franc sourire. Hermione vit la longue chevelure noire de Espoir assise à côté de Harry. La princesse fit un grand signe de main à son amie et lui laissa la place qui lui était attribuée. Hermione s'assit entre Espoir et Harry. La jeune sorcière enlaça son amie.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans la chambre du Dragon ce matin. Chuchota la Griffondor.  
\- Oui désolée j'avais des choses à régler avec quelqu'un. Répondit la princesse regardant la jeune sorcière.  
\- J'ai discuté avec monsieur Horatio ce matin. Alors votre amitié avance ? Embêta la brune.

-Très bien même. Répondit-t-elle d'un sourire apaisant  
\- Je suis en pleine forme, ce soir pouvons nous utiliser la magie du sommeil? Demanda la Griffondor en chuchotant  
\- Bien sûr, rejoins moi dans la chambre du Dragon comme d'habitude à 19h30. Chuchota la princesse.  
Les jeunes garçons regardèrent sévèrement ses messes basses, elles les intrigués fortement. Les jeunes filles se mirent à rire. Ce petit déjeuner fut convivial, laissant toute la table des Griffondor dans une hilarité et une bonne humeur constante.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

La porte s' ouvrit doucement, un rayon lunaire traversa la fenêtre, Espoir entra dans la pièce qui était glacial, elle frotta sa peau pour la réchauffer, elle tapa des mains pour que les bougies s'allument. Elle s'assit sur le lit près de la fenêtre qui avait appartenu à Tom.

Elle saisit l'oreiller dans ses bras qu'elle serra contre elle. Elle se retenait de pleurer , la princesse pensait avoir oublier ses sentiments pour lui mais en revenant dans ses souvenirs. La faible flamme presque éteinte de son cœur se rallumait à petit feu. Elle ne voulait pas de cela , c'était du passé et puis il n'était plus lui même depuis si longtemps. Elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il fallait que cela cesse, malgré l'éducation difficile et horrible que lui avait subir son père, elle refusait de perdre ses émotions. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombé amoureux de l'homme le plus déteste du monde des sorciers? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas été capable d'obéir à son géniteur? Ne pas avoir d'émotions. Cela paraissait si simple. Drago arrivait à le faire, celui qu'elle avait aimé y arriver mais pourquoi pas elle? La fille de la mort était une femme à sentiments à fleur de peau même. Depuis si longtemps, Elle voyait les gens mourir autour d'elle mais elle les pleurer au lieu de rester indifférente. Elle avait essayé d'en finir plusieurs fois de se tuer mais rien ne pouvait la tuer, elle ressentait que ses souffrances et surtout ses peines elle allait devoir vivre avec toute l'éternité.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, Hermione vit Espoir sanglotait, elle se précipita vers elle. La princesse se jeta dans ses bras pour se vider de ses hantises. Hermione caressa la longue chevelure noire de jais, essayant de réconforter la sorcière. Elle n'avait jamais vu Espoir pleurer auparavant, ses sanglots fit serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle entendit les battements du cœur de la princesse cogner contre elle. Elle se mit à renifler . Hermione se retint de pleurer pour l'aider à s'arrêter. La jeune femme réussit enfin à stopper ses pleurs. Elle regarda la Griffondor. La sorcière vit les yeux rouges de son amie,son regard parlait pour elle. Elle comprit son chagrin, la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Espoir se mit à se détendre et essaya de parler malgré sa voix tremblante.  
\- Il faut que je t'emmène dans mes souvenirs Hermione. Elle se mit à renifler.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas la tête ni le cœur à ça Espoir. Répondit-t-elle en retirant son étreinte.  
-Peu importe, cela ne m'empêchera pas à utiliser la magie du sommeil. Elle s'allongea. Mets toi à côté de moi ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. J'ai eu juste une mauvaise passe. Ça m'arrive de temps à autre.  
Hermione se coucha dans le lit près de la porte, car elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis Espoir. La jeune femme se gratta les yeux avant de saisir son poignard et récita la formule de la magie du sommeil.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Le tonnerre grondait dans un claquement bruyant , le vent sifflait entrant dans les fissures du contour de la fenêtre, la pluie tombait à une vitesse folle, la tempête faisait des ravages. Espoir se réveilla en sursaut dans ses couvertures, elle frissonnait le temps avait rafraîchi la chambre. Elle tremblait , elle vit Tom en train de dormir paisiblement elle essaya de trouver le moyen de se rendormir mais sans succès. Il se réveilla doucement entendant des grelottements incessants. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Espoir qu'il serra dans ses bras afin de la réchauffer . Elle était frigorifiée . Il posa ses lèvres sur son front, il était brûlant.

Elle chuchota d'une voix faible.  
-Rendors toi, nous avons cours demain.

Il ne l'écouta pas et poussa le lit près du sien. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, la décalant légèrement . Il la blottit contre lui et caressa délicatement son dos . Espoir était à moitié allongé sur lui , la tête sur son torse nu. Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis sur la bouche. Elle sentit le souffle chaud Tom lui caressait le visage. Elle ferma les yeux.

Il vit de la sueur sur son front,sa fièvre avait sûrement un peu augmenter. Il se mit à la bercer pour qu'elle retrouve le sommeil. Il entendit au bout de quelques minutes un souffle chaud régulier effleurer sa peau elle avait réussi à s'endormir.

Tom sentit son cœur battre à toute allure il pourrait rester comme ça des heures durant. Protéger ce corps endormi toute sa vie , il le souhaitait , il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il en était fou . Il posa sa main sur sa nuque en dessous de l'épaisse chevelure entremêlée. Il toucha soudain une étrange texture sous ses doigts. Il décala les cheveux d'Espoir doucement et vit une tâche de naissance . Il replaça les cheveux et ferma les yeux à son tour.

 _QG de Voldemort, quelque part_

Le ciel s' assombrit laissant la place à l'orage . Le seigneur des ténèbres se réveilla de sa torpeur. Il leva de son lit avançant dans la peine ombre, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il regarda autour de lui , Nagini était couché dans sa couchette entouré d'os. Il posa les doigts sur la cheminée éteinte. Il marcha dans les peluches du tapis noir de velours. Il posa son bras contre la vitre gelée que la pluie continuer de frapper. Il soupira, les pleurs d'Espoir résonnait dans son esprit . Son cœur se mit à battre fort . Comment est-il possible que mes sentiments pour elle sont-ils toujours présents? Je m'étais pourtant séparés depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi ? Je suis pas faible, comme ces humains je suis Lord Voldemort. Je ne peux aimer enfin c'est ce que penser . Il me faut que je me débarrasse d'elle comme ça je serai enfin libre. Le cœur du Lord Noir se mit à le blesser , il posa sa main sur son bureau et serra son vêtement au niveau de son cœur pour essayer de stopper cette douleur insupportable . Voldemort s' écroula sur le sol de bois noir inconscient. Nagini fut réveillé par le choc et se dirigea vers son maître qui était toujours vivant mais complètement inerte.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Hermione se réveilla doucement de son sommeil d'or. Elle s'étira et tourna la tête vers Espoir qui dormait toujours en boule. Elle mit un pied au sol et se prépara rapidement. Elle avança près d'Espoir , lui fit un bisou sur la joue qui la fit marmonner en se roulant un peu plus dans ses couvertures. Hermione sortit dans la chambre du Dragon.

 _Bibliothèque, Poudlard_

Des pas brisait le silence du couloir, il faisait toujours nuit, Hermione se situait devant les grandes double porte de la bibliothèque. Elle saisit la poignée noire de bronze et la tourna doucement limitant le bruit. Elle ouvrit un minuscule passage pour rentrer. Elle ferma aussitôt la porte après s'être faufiler dedans. La pièce était sans vie et glaciale. Elle resserra ses vêtements sur elle pour se réchauffer. Elle huma l'air, cette odeur de livre lui avait tellement manquer. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et lança le sort « Lumous Maxima»une forte lumière jaillit de l'artefact magique.

Elle avança dans le lieu évitant les tables et les chaises immobiles. Les volets étaient fermés laissant entrer que le vent frais entre les fissures. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte en verre de la réserve, elle cherche un livre sur l'origine de la mort. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la mort avait autorisé les sorciers a utilisé un pouvoir aussi dangereux et aussi incontrôlable. Elle commença à chercher dans l'allée la plus au sud de la réserve. Elle se plaça au fond , pointa son doigt sur les reliures des nombreux vieux volumes volumineux qui se trouver sur la haute étagère de bois acajou. Elle lit les titre en suivant une ligne horizontal le long des volumes. Elle le trouva au centre de la rangée, elle le sortit son lourd fardeau et le posa sur la table la plus proche. Elle s' installa sur la chaise. Elle lut le titre " L'histoire de la mort". Elle se rappela de la tâche de naissance de Espoir qui ressemblait aux reliques de la mort . Jamais elle avait vu un tel regard apeuré de la part d'Espoir . Quelque chose intrigué la jeune sorcière. Espoir lui cachait un secret en rapport avec la mort elle était certaine "Foi de Granger, tel Sherlock je découvrirai la vérité" pensa la Griffondor en riant légèrement intérieurement.

 _Cachots, Poudlard_

L'eau de pluie s'infiltrait dans les murs sombres des cachots, des gouttes d'eau tombaient incessamment sur les carreaux de pierres obscurs. Drago se leva de son lit en caleçon de couleur noir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain des Serpentard. Il alluma la douche la plus proche avant de se déshabiller. Il entra dans la cabine. Il laissa l'eau bouillante couler sur sa peau blanche. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit la princesse. Elle avait raison il devait faire des choix et surtout il devait essayer d'être ami avec Hermione. Même si il devait supporter Potter et Weasley. Il l'aimait profondément.

Mais ce qui l'inquiéter fut le seigneur des ténèbres, car faire des choix impliqué des dangers. Il coupa l'eau de la douche, saisit la serviette qui pendait sur une barre en métal fixé au mur, le blond se sécha le visage puis entoura la serviette autour de sa taille. Il commença s' habiller de son uniforme vert et argent. Il mit correctement sa cravate comme Hermione lui avait montré.  
Il sortit de la salle de bain, regarda une dernière fois ses camarades endormis et quitta les cachots en fermant la porte de la chambre délicatement.

 _Bibliothèque, Poudlard_

L'aube se leva sur la vallée de région de Poudlard. Drago avançait dans les couloirs silencieux, il se retrouva devant les imposantes portes de la bibliothèque. Il vit sous le seuil, une petite lumière bleutée. Le Serpentard ouvrit une des portes légèrement. Soudain il la vit, assit sur une chaise de bois le visage légèrement éclairé par la douce lumière de l'artefact. Il avança d'un pas silencieux pour ne pas la déranger dans sa lecture. Malheureusement pour lui il posa le pied sur une latte de parquet craquelée. Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce. Hermione sortit de sa lecture et regarda le blond dont la chevelure était passée blanche du fait de l'obscurité ambiante. Il avait une figure de voleur prit en flagrant délit.  
Il fit un faux sourire à la Griffondor qui se mit à rire, il la suivit d'un rire sincère. Elle s'arrêta puis elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches, elle fit signe au Serpentard de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il reprit une marche fière et hautaine que seul un Malefoy arriver à tenir sans se fondre de ridicule. Il tira la chaise et posa son royal postérieur dessus. Il se sentit gêné car le silence régnait. Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture. Il l'observa avec intensité. Il souhaitait briser ce silence pesant, il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle leva les yeux puis les sourcils. Elle prit la parole à sa place.  
\- Tu souhaitais me parler Malefoy. Demanda la jeune fille sans quitter son livre.  
Il réussit enfin à sortit sa voix qui s'était bloqué au fond de sa gorge.  
-Tout d'abord, je te promets que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas malade donc ne t'inquiète pas.  
Elle sortit de sa lecture et lui lança un regard inquiet.  
\- Peux-tu continuer tu commences à me faire peur?  
\- Et bien j'aimerais que l'on enterré la hache de guerre entre nous deux. Car je ne supporte plus cela. Le regard de Drago s' assombrit laissant Hermione émue. Elle ne comprenait pas cette journée entre Espoir qui était en larmes et maintenant Drago qui lui demander la paix. C'était vraiment la journée la plus imprévisible de toute sa vie et elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Drago attendait sa réponse. Il avait peur qu'elle refuse après tout c'était compréhensible il était Drago Malefoy. Quelqu'un qui détestait les sang de bourbe enfin pour plaire à son père mais personne ne le savait. Hermione ouvrit la bouche.  
-Je suis d'accord pour la trêve mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami. Dit la Griffondor d'une voix calme en refermant le livre.  
Drago vit soudainement le titre de la livre et fit une légère grimace de surprise. Mais Hermione ne fit pas attention car elle fixait toujours la couverture. Elle se leva pour ranger le livre dans la réserve avant de revenir en lançant un dernier regard à Drago et lui adressa un sourire.  
\- Au revoir Drago à une prochaine. Dit elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Avant d'ouvrir une des deux portes de la bibliothèque et sortit. Elle la ferma aussitôt. Drago était toujours assis sur sa chaise.  
-Au revoir Hermione. Dit-il d'une voix basse.  
Il se leva et partit à son tour de la bibliothèque.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

La journée venait de se terminer, c'étaient les deux derniers jours de cours avant les vacances de la Toussaint. Hermione se pressa d'aller retrouver Espoir dans la chambre du Dragon. Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Quand elle arriva devant la tapisserie, qu'elle leva d'un geste délicat après avoir vérifié les alentours. Elle dit le mot de passe de la porte qui apparue. Elle tapa trois fois, la porte s' ouvrit quelques secondes après, Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant Espoir complètement décoiffer, dans une chemise de nuit violette presque transparente, elle posa son coude sur le contour de la porte.  
-Oui! Qui a-t-il? Demanda la Princesse d'une voix cassée, les yeux à moitié endormie.  
La Griffondor poussa la jeune femme dans la chambre et ferma la porte de la pointe du pied. Espoir ouvrit enfin les yeux. Hermione l'assit sur le rebord du lit près de la fenêtre puis elle lui fit face. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches et dit d'un ton sévère.  
-Non mais Espoir qu'es ce qui t'arrive? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi amoché. Je sais qu'hier tu as passé un moment difficile mais il faut te reprendre ma parole. Tu es la personne la plus optimiste que je connaisse même quand la situation est désespérée.  
La princesse baissa la tête, elle savait que son amie avait raison, elle devait se reprendre. Elle se redressa et répondit sur un ton plus vif.  
-Tu as raison Hermione je ne dois pas m'écrouler. Merci.

Hermione eut un sourire, elle préférait grandement quand Espoir était comme ça.  
-C'est pas tout ça mais je dois te montrer un autre souvenir avant les vacances. Ne t'inquiète pas on reprendra mes souvenirs après car j'aurais besoin d'un peu de repos avant de te montrer la suite. Dit la princesse en s'étirant le bras.  
La Griffondor fit un signe de tête entendu et s' allongea sur le lit, s' infiltrant dans la couverture. La jeune femme fit de même avant de citer la formule pour la magie du sommeil.

 _Couloirs, Poudlard_

La pleine lune éclairait les couloirs de Poudlard, le silence était roi. Pourtant deux élèves ne dormaient pas, Ils se baladaient dans les couloirs. Tom tenait la main de Espoir, il l'embrassa à une intersection de couloir, il ne voulait pas la quitter, mais elle accepterait de vouloir rester avec lui le descendant de Serpentard? Il l'enlaça aussitôt, il aimait sentir son corps fragile contre lui, il avait l'impression d'être un protecteur. Mais il fallait qu'il lui fasse passer un test pour savoir si elle était loyal envers lui, si elle l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait. Il réfléchit toujours tout en resserrant son étreinte. Il devait lui montrer la chambre des secrets même si elle ne faisait pas partie de Serpentard c'était le seule épreuve qui était digne de sa confiance. Il l'entraîna toujours main dans la main près des toilettes des filles. Elle le regarda confuse.  
-Espoir avant toute chose tu dois me promettre que tu ne devras jamais parler de ce que je vais te montrer à qui que ce soit. Sache Espoir que tu es la seule personne à qui je fais confiance dans cette école.

Il l'observa avec intensité, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, elle n'avait vu un tel regard de sa part. Il se mit à parler une langue étrange devant les lavabos. Quelques minutes plus tard un passage fut ouvert. Espoir restait ébloui par un tel spectacle. Elle s' avança légèrement et observait le trou qui se trouve devant elle.  
-On doit rentrer là dedans. Demanda la Princesse.  
-Oui. Répondit le Serpentard simplement.  
-Très bien.  
Elle sauta dans le tunnel souterrain.  
"Elle est vraiment malade comme fille " pensa le jeune homme en s'élançant à son tour dans l'endroit obscure.

 _Chambre des secrets, Poudlard_

L'obscurité dominait le vaste espace du sous-sol de l'école de sorcellerie. Un bruit de chute résonnait sur les pierres froides. Espoir était assise sur un tas d'os, elle se leva d'un bond à la vue de ces millions de morceaux de squelettes. Un autre son dévalait le tunnel obscure, la princesse se décala instinctivement. Tom tomba en trompe sur le nid d'os. Il ne semblait nullement troublé par cette vue accablante. Il se releva tranquillement, et prit la main de la princesse dans la sienne.  
-Où allons nous ? S' inquiéta la Griffondor perdue dans cette intersection de tuyaux sans fond.  
-Suis moi juste ne t'inquiète pas.  
Il l'entraîna alors dans un tuyau qui les guida dans une salle de pierres rondes polies et humide. Le regard de la jeune sorcière fut interpellé par une étrange chose immobile sur les pierres qui constituait le sol glissant. Elle lâcha Tom et se dirigea vers la mue d'un serpent géant. Elle fut ébloui par la taille de la bête. Le jeune homme eut un sourire. En touchant la texture visqueuse et froide, le serpent devait avoir muer il y avait pas si longtemps à moins que la peau soit conserver par la fraîcheur ambiante ce qui était alors plus plausible. Tom fit signe à Espoir de le suivre, elle le suivit de nouveau s'engouffrant un peu plus dans l'endroit obscure. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de forme ronde avec des sculptures métallique de serpents. Tom se remit à parler de cette langue étrange et un son mécanique se fit entendre. Un autre serpent remontait le long de la lourde porte.

La porte fut ouverte, le Serpentard laissa entrer Espoir la première. Du haut du rebord de pierre la princesse observa la salle, il y avait de nombreuses têtes de serpents, une allée en carrelage, et au fond de la pièce une immense statue représentant un visage d'homme. Tom observa la réaction de la jeune sorcière face à cette découverte, il fut surpris par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'air effrayer par cet endroit au contraire elle l'avait l'air plutôt intrigué. Il la serra dans ses bras. Après cette attention amoureuse, le jeune homme descendit par l'échelle, il regarda Espoir descendre près à intervenir en cas de glissade. La jeune sorcière posa pied à terre et fit un sourire à Tom. Ce dernier lui rendit, ils avancèrent main dans la main sur la longue allée humide.

Espoir regarda l'imposante statue qui se trouvait au-dessus d'un bassin d'eau claire, elle s'accroupit et plongea sa main fine dans le liquide transparent, elle était tiède. Tom parlait de son étrange langue en direction de la statue. La bouche s'ouvrit et le basilic sortit de sa cachette, la princesse regarda le sorcier puis le serpent en restant sans voix. Le jeune homme n'aimait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait mais il devait lui faire passer une épreuve. Soit elle restait avec lui et le basilic soit si elle s' enfuyait il lancera le serpent de la mort à sa poursuite. Mais le spectacle qu'il vit n'avait rien à s'apparente à ce qu'il avait pu imaginé ou même penser. Le basilic de Serpentard était allongé sur le ventre en tirant la langue tel un chien en train de se faire câliner par Espoir qui sourire de toutes ses dents blanches, le jeune homme en tomba presque par terre tellement la scène était des plus improbable.  
-Il est adorable. Dit la princesse d'une voix joyeuse en direction de Tom.  
-Mais...mais ... Il doit pas être adorable. Bégaya le Serpentard.  
Le basilic regarda alors son maître mais il ne se releva pas pour autant. La jeune sorcière se mit à rire. Le jeune homme la regarda surpris, comment ce fait-il qu'elle arrive à détourner l'attention du basilic et surtout pourquoi les yeux du serpent ne lui font rien? Tom était incrédule face à tout cela. La Griffondor vit l'incompréhension du garçon dans son regard.  
-J'élève des animaux fantastiques depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je sais comment dresser l'importe lequel même si ils font parti des plus dangereux. Elle observa les écailles du serpent et reprit. Ce petit chéri a plus de 1200 ans.  
-Comment tu sais ça? Demanda le jeune homme surpris.  
-Très simple, à force de mué des marques apparaissent il te suffit juste de les compter pour savoir son âge enfin environ ce n'est pas précise.  
Le jeune homme regarda le basilic d'un air sévère.

Quand il regarda de nouveau dans la direction de Espoir , elle disparut, il y a juste sa cape sur le sol. Il chercha partout. Soudain il la vit dans l'eau du bassin sa chemise blanche trempé, il se mit à rougir. Il voyait les courbes fines et bien dessiné de la princesse. Elle le regarda l'air de rien.  
\- Viens ! Dit-elle en souriant. Le serpent entra dans l'eau pour jouer avec elle en l'éclaboussant.  
Tom observa la sirène sur le rebord du bassin, la princesse saisit ses mains et l'entraîna dans l'eau il ne fit aucune revendication. Il enlaça la jeune femme contre lui et l'embrassa d'un baiser langoureux. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et le serra fort contre elle. Il l'aimait, elle aimait rien n'aurait pu arrêter ce moment ni leurs amour enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient à ce moment là.

* * *

 **Rebonjour, tout le monde et my little witch j'espere que vous appréciez la scéne du basilic, je sais que ce chapitre mélange pleins d'émotions on passe des pleurs aux rires on en pleure même de rires... ( je sors)**

 **Bref si le chapitre vous a plût n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review.**

 **Ps: J'écris une autre fanfiction en même temps que celle-ci ( Dramione toujours) donc le prochain chapitre risque de prendre plus de temps. Vous pouvez aller lire mon autre fanfiction en attendant le prochain chapitre. ( Dans mon autre fanfic vous allez voyager au pays des milles et une nuit préparer vos tapis volants!)**


	7. Chapitre 7: Aria

**_Coucou tout le monde, voila le chapitre je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai pris pour l'écrire mais il y a énormément de description dedans pour rendre un contenu de mes idées sur de la ville Aria je me suis un peu noyée dedans :D._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas!_**

* * *

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

Le soleil illuminait la chambre d'une lumière pure et revigorante. Hermione se réveillait doucement , elle s'étirait tel un chat bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se leva, elle manqua de justesse de trébucher sur le sol gèle. Elle tapota Espoir qui ronchonner, s 'enroulant dans ses couvertures.  
\- Tu vas te réveiller grande saucisse! Ordonna la Griffondor les yeux toujours mi-clos.  
La princesse se mit à grogner. Mais elle ouvrit les yeux.  
-On est en vacances Hermione rendors toi. Lâcha-t-elle épuisée.  
Hermione s'allongea sur son lit. Elle voyageait tellement dans le passé qu'elle en avait perdu la notion du temps. Les vacances, elle les avaient oublié de plus elle devait rester à Poudlard pour la première fois. Ses parents partaient en voyage tout les deux. Ils lui avaient proposé de garder la maison pendant leur séjour . Mais la jeune fille ne se sentait guère d'être seule dans une si grande maison au centre ville. Elle regarda Espoir qui dormait toujours. La princesse avait tellement vécu de chose avec Voldemort que cela paraissait presque irréel mais la Griffondor ne pouvait pas douter de son amie après tout Espoir lui avait toujours dit la vérité même si elle avait une grande part de mystère, elle l'avait toujours protégé. La jeune sorcière soupira, elle était en train de douter de sa meilleure amie.

Espoir se réveilla en baillant avec toute la grâce d'un hippopotame. Elle remarqua aussitôt le regard persistant de son amie sur elle. Elle lui sourit .  
-Tu penses des choses méchantes à mon égard à en croire ta tête. Dit-elle avec gentillesse.  
-Jamais je ne dirai du mal de toi Espoir. Confia la jeune fille.

La princesse lui fit un clin d'œil.  
-Maintenant que j'y pense tu ne rentres pas chez toi pendant ces vacances.  
-Comment le sais tu ? Demanda la Griffondor.  
-J'ai envoyé une lettre à tes parents pour savoir si tu pouvais venir chez moi .  
-À Aria ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
-Oui, depuis le temps que tu me le demandes. Elle sourit.  
Hermione se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte.  
-Où vas tu comme ça? Demanda-t-elle. Si c'est pour hurler ta joie je préfère que tu restes ici.  
-Non je vais prendre ma douche au dortoir des Griffondor.  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as prends pas dans la chambre du Dragon?  
-Il y a une salle de bain?  
-Bien sûr sinon comment je fais pour me laver ?

La princesse jeta sa couverture rouge au pied de son lit. Elle s'avança près du mur en face des deux lits jumeaux et dessina un contour de porte. Une porte en bois brun apparut. Espoir fit signe à Hermione de l'ouvrir. La jeune sorcière saisit la poignée noire et la tourna. Une forte lumière blanche l'éblouit, la salle d'eau était immense presque la même taille que la chambre du Dragon. Il y avait une baignoire de marbre blanc, un lavabo blanc où le robinet était de couleur cuivre et des toilettes de couleur pourpre tous les murs étaient carrelés ocres, le miroir lumineux était décoré avec des bandes dorées.

-Je te laisse prendre ta douche. En attendant, je vais préparer nos valises.  
La jeune fille fit un signe positif de la tête, Espoir ferma la porte. La Griffondor se pencha et ouvrit le robinet laissant l'eau couler. Elle se déshabilla, puis entra dans la baignoire d'eau brûlante. Elle plongea la tête, ses cheveux flottaient. Elle était heureuse d'aller enfin à Aria. Elle demandait souvent à Espoir de l'amener là-bas car la princesse en faisait une éloge. Hermione sortit du bain , s'enroula dans une serviette.

Elle sortit de la salle d'eau. Espoir était en train de ranger des vêtements. La princesse se tourna en direction de la jeune fille vêtue légèrement. Elle eut un sourire , elle saisit une robe violette de tissus fin et élégant et lui donna.  
-Pour tes sous vêtements je te laisse choisir. Elle se mit à rire.  
\- Pourquoi me donnes-tu une robe ? Demanda la Griffondor sans faire attention à la moquerie.  
\- C'est le style vestimentaire traditionnel à Aria. Et si je peux te rassurer je vais aussi devoir me changer.

 _Couloirs, Poudlard_

Il faisait froid dans ce matin automnale, la pluie tombait rageuse, les valises roulaient sur le sol de pierre brute. De nombreux élèves rentraient chez eux, Hermione cherchaient ses amis dans le dortoir. Harry et Ron étaient assis dans les fauteuils rouges de velours de la salle commune des Griffondor. Elle avança près d'eux avant même qu'elle n'ouvrit la bouche Ronald la devança.  
-Ah on existe maintenant! Cracha-t-il.  
La Griffondor resta sans voix.  
\- Tu nous ignores de plus en plus Hermione pour passer ton temps avec Espoir . Renchérit le survivant.  
-Vous êtes jaloux ou quoi ? Demanda la sorcière. Je ne vois jamais Espoir et puis... Elle s' interrompit.  
-Et puis ? Insista Ron.  
-Non vous ne comprendrez pas. Répondit-t-elle d'un air neutre. Je voulais juste vous dire en revoir car je pars. Elle allait sortir mais elle reprit la parole. Sachez que je vous aime mais si vous avez peur d'une ignorance de ma part, vous comptez énormément pour moi comme Espoir.

Elle sortit du dortoir. Soudain elle vit la princesse coller contre le mur une valise à la main et ses bagages à ses côtés . Hermione saisit ses bagages . Espoir prit la parole.  
-Je suis vraiment désolée de causer des troubles dans ta relation avec tes amis mais je peux les comprendre j'arrive comme ça et je te soustrait à eux.  
-Tu n'es pour rien Espoir. La rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. On y va alors ? Demanda la sorcière pour changer l'atmosphère pesante.  
-Si tu es prête oui .

Les deux filles descendirent les escaliers, elles riaient pour évacuer les tensions d'avant. Hermione était partagée entre deux sentiments , la joie et la culpabilité. Espoir la serra contre elle pour la réconforter. Elle était vraiment une sœur pour la jeune sorcière . Une grande sœur protectrice que seule elle comprenait.

Soudain , Horatio vit les jeunes femmes, il se dirigea vers elles, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Bonjour mesdemoiselles , je vois que vous êtes prêtes à partir. Dit-il en voyant les valises.  
-Tout à fait monsieur Horatio, je peux constater que vous aussi. Répondit Hermione envoyant le sac de voyage que tenait l'assistant fermement.  
-Absolument je rentre chez moi pour prendre soin de mon père qui est souffrant. Répondit l'Apollon avec une légère tristesse dans la voix.  
La Griffondor se sentit mal pour le jeune homme , elle appréciait réellement Horatio. Sous son air solitaire et rêveur , il était toujours présent pour proposer son aide, serviable, sans demander son reste . Il l'avait aidé sur beaucoup de choses concernant Tom sans jamais poser la moindre question. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se faisait marcher sur les pieds , non loin de là , il voulait juste être accepté par les autres, pas seulement l'ombre de son prodigieux père , il voulait exister par son propre caractère, sa propre force. Espoir posa sa fine main blanche sur l'épaule du jeune homme .  
\- Je suis de tout cœur avec vous, monsieur Head. Il s'en sortira je peux vous l'assurer , il lui reste encore de bonnes années à vivre.

Elle commença à partir en appelant son amie à la suivre.  
Hermione la suivit à ses talons sans comprendre réellement ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Elle regarda derrière elle, Horatio n'avait pas bougé toujours abasourdit.  
La sorcière attrapa le bras de son amie.  
-Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Quel mal aie-je fait? S'énerva la princesse tout en continuant à marcher dans le long couloir. J'ai simplement aider Horatio à ne pas déprimer pour son père.  
-Mais il a peur pour lui, c'est normal.  
-Et je lui ai assuré qu'il aller s'en sortir. Où est le mal Hermione dans ce que j'ai dit.  
-Ta façon de le dire. On avait l'impression que tu n'avais aucune compassion.  
-Je ne vais pas pleurer pour les gens que je ne connais pas. Cracha la princesse.  
Hermione eut un mouvement de recule Espoir lui avait fait presque peur, la mort semblait être un sujet sensible pour la jeune femme. Espoir s'excusa auprès de son amie, elles continuèrent à marcher en silence. Le mal aise se fit ressentir entre les deux jeunes filles, elles n'appréciaient guère se disputer avant de partir. Hermione rompit ce silence persistant.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es montré odieuse avec lui? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

\- Je t'en supplie Hermione, arrête avec ça! Ordonna la princesse à bout de nerf.

Mais Espoir ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la curiosité de la jeune fille après tout elle la tenait dans l'ignorance la plus totale concernant sa véritable identité. Les deux jeunes arrivèrent prés des grandes portes, le regard toujours vide. Soudain, Espoir sentit quelque chose enfin plutôt quelqu'un contre sa poitrine. Drago était tombé la tête la première dans les seins de la princesse après que ses amis les pousser pour qu'il vienne leurs dire au revoir. Il leva le regard vers Espoir qui se mit à rire en chœur avec Hermione par cette situation gênante.

-Alors monsieur Malefoy , on aime les femmes mûre? Rit-t-elle. Hermione riait tellement qu'elle en avait mal aux abdominaux.

Le jeune sorcier fit un sourire bête , tourna la tête en direction du pilier de pierre, ses amis avaient déjà disparus. «Bande de traîtres» pensa le Serpentard hargneux. Il regarda de nouveau Espoir qui lui fit un sourire moqueur elle avait l'air d'avoir compris sa situation. Il voulait absolument se sortir de cette ambiance. Il voulait fixer ses chaussures mais au moment où il baissait la tête, il remarqua la robe en tissu blanche et or de la princesse ainsi que la robe violette de Hermione. Il trouva la jeune fille resplendissante. Il attrapa la manche de la robe de la jeune femme , de la dentelle fine.

\- Vous portez de la dentelle en plein automne? Demanda le blond surpris.

La Griffondor regarda Drago amusée.

\- Bravo Malefoy tu es observateur.

Même si ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre , la jeune fille aimait provoquer le blond après tout elle ne pouvait pas changer 5 ans de guerre avec une simple parole.

Il ne la calcula pas mais appuyant son regard bleu azur sur la princesse qui admirer ce jeu du chat et de la souris.

\- Nous allons dans un endroit exotique. Répondit-t-elle simplement.

Il eut un sourire amusé qu'il adressa directement à la brune. Hermione revoyait le Drago Malefoy d'autrefois, elle en eut presque des frissons.

\- Alors comme ça on se fait payer des vacances, Granger? Se moqua le blond hautain.

-Ton sens de l'humour m'étonnera toujours Malefoy.  
Le Serpentard fit un sourire narquois à l'adresse de la Griffondor qui serra les dents. Une bataille de regard commença entre les deux maisons . Espoir les regardait amusée, elle pensa à l'expression moldu qu'elle aimait par la musicalité et sa sonorité. "Qui aime bien châtie bien" cette phrase prenait vraiment tout son sens avec la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle écoutait les injures que se lançaient les deux sorciers à la figure. Elle se retenait de rire constamment.

Elle interrompit leur discussion enflammé par un grattement de gorge.  
-Ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais Hermione il y a quelqu'un qui nous attend.  
Les deux sorciers se stoppèrent, la jeune fille se mit à côté d'Espoir sans un mot. Le blond suivit la Griffondor des yeux, jamais il ne l'avait vu si obéissante.

-Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances. Dit la princesse gentiment.  
-Merci Espoir.  
Il l'enlaça la jeune femme et jeta un regard froid et hautain à la Griffondor et partit. Hermione regarda stupéfiée le jeune homme et la jeune femme.  
-Depuis quand tu t'entends aussi bien avec ce Serpentard prétentieux?  
-Peu de temps pourquoi tu es jalouse? Demanda la Princesse avec un clin d'œil .  
-Bien sûr que non. Réprima la jeune sorcière.  
Espoir eut un sourire en voyant la réaction de Hermione, elle mentait si mal.

 _Jardin extérieur, Poudlard_

La pluie tombait sauvagement, les élèves couraient pour limiter les dégâts de la pluie sur leurs vêtements avant d'arriver dans le train. Hermione regardait les sorciers glissaient sur la boue qui manquer de tomber. Espoir était partie chercher quelque chose. Elle lui avait demandé de l'attendre sous le petit paravent de l'entrée de l'école. Le parapluie à la main, elle réfléchissait sur la réaction de son amie un peu excessif, et sa dispute avec le Serpentard, elle voulait cesser de se prendre la tête avec lui mais c'était plus fort qu'elle malgré les battements de son cœur pour lui, elle n'arrivait qu'à le provoquer, c'était le seul moyen pour l'approcher ou lui "parler". Elle soupira.

-Tu es prête ou tu es toujours occupée par tes pensées? Demanda une voix familière.  
Le regard de la jeune sorcière se releva en direction de la princesse. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise, Espoir était accompagnée de ses griffons, Juste avança près de la jeune sorcière, caressa son visage de son bec. La Griffondor sourit à la bête ailée.  
-Je vois que Juste t'apprécie. S'étonna la princesse.

-Il faut croire. Mais tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de voler pendant ce temps? S' inquiéta Hermione.  
-Pas de soucis pour eux. Rassura Espoir en tapotant délicatement Filane. Les deux griffons s' allongèrent sur le ventre. La jeune sorcière enfourcha Juste et Filane pour Espoir.  
-Je me tiens où pour ne pas tomber à la reverse ? Demanda la jeune fille légèrement sur ses gardes.  
-Sur la fourrure au bas de son cou. Attention à ne pas tirer trop fort.  
La Griffondor s'agrippa à l'épaisse fourrure dorée. La princesse vérifia d'un simple coup d'œil et siffla deux fois. Les griffons se levèrent d'un bond, et se mirent à galoper sur le terrain boueux, ils ouvrirent leurs grandes ailes de couleur or et prirent leur envol. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri joyeux et légèrement effrayer.

 _Île_ _du Château, Aria_

Le ciel était illuminé par milles couleurs. Les griffons étaient sortis de l'orage se retrouvant au dessus des nuages. Hermione fut ébloui par ce spectacle, les nuages blancs ressemblaient à d'énormes cotons. On mourrait d'envie de se plonger à l'intérieur et de faire une longue sieste. Soudain les griffons tanguèrent vers la gauche pour perdre de l'altitude.  
-Nous sommes arrivées! Annonça Espoir d'une voix forte.  
Le cœur de la Griffondor s'emballa, elle attendait ce moment avec beaucoup d'impatience.  
Soudain elle vit une dense forêt d'arbres exotiques sur une large île bordée par un océan turquoise, de nombreuses habitations se trouvaient en bas, les toits étaient faits en paille mélanger à une terre brune et les murs étaient en bois accrocher avec de la chaux. Ce qui frappa aux yeux de Hermione fut les rues carrelées par des dalles de marbre comme les anciennes civilisation Romaine, toutes les rues se rejoignaient à une place où une immense fontaine de pierre remplis de milles statues avait prit domicile. Un long et convivial marché où toutes les saveurs se libéraient des échoppes emplit les narines de la jeune sorcière. On entendait les rires des enfants, les gens parlaient, riaient dans des tenues légèrement. Il faisait chaud pour un mois d'octobre. Cette ville était hors du temps et des saisons . Soudain elle vit l'île du château, le paysage était à couper le souffle, les deux îles se rejoignaient par un pont de marbre poli, il n'y avait aucune enceinte autour du château, les gens entraient dans le jardin du château sans aucun problème, le jardin était fleuris de toutes sortes de fleurs et plantes, arbres fruitiers et exotiques. Les villageois récupéraient les fruits sans problème avec les gardes. Hermione avait l'impression de voir le jardin d'Éden sous ses yeux. Une fontaine légèrement plus petite que la précédente se trouvait au centre du jardin. Une imposante roseraie était proche du château et toute à droite sur la seule hauteur de l'île trois cascades coulaient créer des dizaines d'arc-en-ciel. Juste et Filane se posèrent dans le bassin d'eau des cascades. L'eau était chaude, les deux femmes descendirent de leurs montures. Les griffons se roulèrent dans l'eau, éclaboussant les jeunes femmes. Espoir caressa les griffons pour les féliciter. Ils se secouèrent une dernière fois avant de s' envoler vers les hauteurs. Hermione sourit et jeta de l'eau sur la princesse. Elle répondit à la provoque, une bataille d'eau commença. Elles chahutaient, riaient, couraient avec difficulté. Hermione tomba à la reverse, elle rirait à gorge déployait.

-Majesté, je suis heureux de votre retour. Dit une voix grave derrière les demoiselles. Je vous ai apporter deux serviettes, Miss Hermione c'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer.  
La Griffondor se redressa d'un geste vif.  
-Hermione je te présente mon majordome, Esteban. Présenta la princesse d'une voix peu assurée.  
Elle saisit la serviette blanche. Hermione fit de même. Elles étaient trempées jusqu'au os. La Griffondor regardait le majordome. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs tirant légèrement vers le gris, il avait un visage rond, des yeux gris en amande, un nez aquilin et de fines lèvres, il était fin et souriant.  
\- Je pars vous chercher des peignoirs, vous pouvez vous déshabiller sans crainte d'être observées; le jardin va être fermé.

Il partit, Espoir commença à retirer sa longue robe blanche et or. La sorcière l'observa avec de grands yeux.  
\- Retire tes vêtements sinon tu vas avoir froid. Ordonna Espoir en s 'enroulant dans la serviette. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne peut te voir.  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
-Aucun villageois n'a connaissance de ce lieu, si tu préfères c'est mon jardin secret avec la roseraie. Expliqua la princesse avec un sourire en coin.  
La jeune sorcière se déshabilla, et s' enroula dans la serviette jaune. Le majordome revint avec deux peignoirs à la main. Il se dépêcha de les mettre sur les épaules des jeunes femmes, récupérant leurs serviettes.  
-Des boissons chaudes vous attendent dans votre chambre. Dit Esteban avant de reprendre d'une voix des plus sérieuse. Majesté votre cousine a appelé pour savoir si vous serez toujours présente à son mariage bien évidemment, votre amie est aussi conviée.  
Son regard se dirigea vers la Griffondor qui assimilait l'information.  
-Très bien Esteban. Répondit la jeune femme. Vous pouvez répondre positivement à ma cousine.  
-Fort bien Altesse. Il fit une révérence et tourna les talons.  
Hermione était toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. La princesse repris la parole en soupirant.  
-J'ai complètement oublié ce mariage. Désolée Hermione mais tu vas devoir m'accompagner.  
La jeune sorcière se mit à rire.  
-Tu es vraiment une tête de linotte quand tu le veux. Exprima-t-elle entre deux rires.  
-En même temps je ne me souviens plus de la tête de ma cousine car il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue . Elle fit un clin d'œil à son amie.  
Les demoiselles se dirigèrent vers le château.

 _Chambre d'Espoir, Aria_

Les lucioles illuminaient le ciel étoilé, la nuit venait de pointer le bout son nez. Les lumières s'allumaient les unes après les autres guidant les pas des jeunes femmes sur les carreaux du sol. Deux gardes ouvrirent la porte aux demoiselles après un simple signe de tête de bienvenue. Un important lustre en cristal dominait l'entrée, les murs étaient décorés de tableaux de peintres de renom, tout était ouvert par des arches qui étaient reliées par des colonnes de marbre. Elle donnait sur une salle de bal , tout était étincelant, les murs d'une couleur beige donnaient un effet de chaleur et convivialité, un autre lustre en cristal trônait sur le plafond, le bois brun ciré donnait naissance à une scène où se situait un piano à queue, une guitare , une batterie, des violons et d'autres instruments.

Espoir guida la jeune sorcière dans une pièce jointe à la salle de bal. Un petit salon avec d'immenses bibliothèques, un canapé de velours gris avec deux fauteuils à ses côtés. Un bureau de bois blanc se trouvait à l'opposé du canapé sous un imposant portrait qui représente un homme debout avec deux jeunes filles , l'une était assise sur une chaise avec une chandelle à la main, l'autre devant l'homme debout les bras croisés sur son ventre, les mains de l'homme était posées sur ses épaules. La jeune fille debout ressemblait étrangement à Espoir, elle avait un petit sourire. Celle assise avait des cheveux longs châtains, habillé d'une robe blanche, le visage fin , une peau extrêmement blanche, des yeux gris presque blanc , de fines lèvres rose pâle et une expression neutre comme l'homme.

L'homme lui avait des cheveux noirs ,des yeux bleus océan. Un regard autoritaire, il avait un visage fin comme les jeunes filles, d'une carrure assez imposante mais sans être trop importante. Ce tableau ressemblait à une photo de famille. Hermione regarda le visage d'Espoir crispé par la contemplation de l'image. La princesse sentit le regard persistant de son amie. Elle tourna la tête vers la sorcière lui fit un simple sourire avant de l'entraînait dans une autre pièce.

Elles avaient exploré la plupart des pièces du château. La princesse laissa entrer en première son amie dans sa chambre. Il y avait un lit double baldaquin, une grande porte - fenêtre donnant l'accès à la terrasse. Le fond de la pièce était décoré par deux imposantes bibliothèque, avec un canapé en cuir blanc ainsi qu'une porte qui donnait accès à une salle d'eau. Les jeunes filles écroulement sur le canapé. On tapa à la porte.

Espoir jeta un "entrer" d'une voix forte. Esteban entra dans la chambre plateau à la main au dessus duquel deux tasses fulminaient. Il posa le plateau sur la table basse.  
-Vos thés Mesdemoiselles! Il baissa la tête respectivement et sortit en prenant soin de fermer la porte.  
-Tu vis dans un endroit magique et magnifique. Déclara la Griffondor les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
La princesse lui fit un grand sourire.

Un silence s' installa, Hermione se mit à réfléchir sur le portrait qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Elle en était certaine que la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne pouvait être que Espoir. Elle hésita à demander à son amie qui était les deux autres personnes sur le tableau mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide.  
\- Tu as raison je suis sur le portrait avec ma sœur et mon père. Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Célesta est très différente, elle est froide et rigide, elle ne montra jamais de sentiments. Mon père est autoritaire, peu accueillant, sans émotion.  
-Et ta mère? Demanda timidement la Griffondor.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais connue. Répondit-t-elle calmement.  
-Vous êtes jumelles avec Célesta?  
-Oui je suis l'aînée.  
Espoir se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s' enferma, Hermione entendit un bruit d'eau. Elle se leva à son tour, ouvrit la porte - fenêtre puis sortit sur la terrasse carrelée avec des dalles de terre cuite. Elle s'assit à la table métallique.

 _P_ _lace du village, Aria_

La Lune était pleine ce soir, une mélodie entraînante s' élevait dans le ciel noir. Hermione fixa l'horizon pour découvrir l'origine du son qui la faisait sourire. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta. Elle tourna son regard en direction de la main, le visage d'Espoir apparut. La princesse posa le plateau sur la table. Elle s'assit en face de la belle brune qui saisit une tasse de thé. Elle la porta à ses lèvres, buvant le liquide tiède. Ce décor était reposant. La Griffondor observa la place où des exclamations de joie et de rire se fit entendre. Elle avait envie d'aller là-bas. Espoir finissait sa tasse de thé, observant l'expression de la jeune sorcière rêveuse. Elle posa le récipient sur le plateau.  
-Tu veux qu'on y aille ? Demanda la Princesse d'une voix joyeuse.  
-Tu es sûre de toi ? Répondit la brune.  
Son amie se leva , fit une révérence et ajouta d'une voix magistrale.  
-Cela serait un honneur en tant que princesse de vous faire visiter nos festivités nocturnes.

Elle lui tendit la main que la jeune fille s'empara automatique.  
La lumière de l'astre lunaire traversa les vitraux. La plupart des lampes étaient éteintes laissant cette seule luminosité régnait dans les sombres couloirs. Les jeunes filles descendirent les escaliers en toute discrétion pour éviter une rencontre avec le majordome qui refusait toutes escapades nocturnes de la princesse sans gardes. Elles se dirigèrent vers les cuisines où un passage secret situé près de la cheminée permettait leur évasion.

Espoir tira un chandelier fixait sur la hotte de pierre de la cheminée. Des briques se déplacèrent sans bruit. Une étroite ouverture fit son apparition. Les jeunes filles entrèrent à l'intérieur. La princesse sortit son poignard pour utiliser le sort de "lumous" . Elles sortirent quelques minutes plus tard par une dalle proche de la fontaine du jardin complètement dans la pénombre de la nuit. Elles descendirent en direction de la place centrale se faisant guider par la mélodie envoûtante et enjôleuse.  
Tout le monde était en train de danser à leur arrivée, les lumières se reflétaient sur l'eau cristalline de la fontaine. Toutes les générations étaient réunies pour cette fête, on invitait la foule, les enfants participaient en danser en ronde ou en invitant des grandes personnes à bouger.

Une petite fille au cheveux blonds avança vers Hermione pour lui attrapait la main et l'emmena danser au centre de la piste. La jeune sorcière se laissant mener par l'enfant sous le regard moqueur de Espoir qui fut invité à son tour par un jeune garçon brun mais qui avait tout d'un grand. La Griffondor adorait ce moment, cette ville, ces habitants. Soudain elle se retrouva devant la princesse.  
-Maintenant Hermione je vais te montrer la danse traditionnelle d'ici.  
La musique changea sur une note soutenu. Tout le monde, y compris les enfants se mirent à faire une ronde en se donnant la main. Le violon lança le départ de cette danse. On avançait, on reculait. Le piano modifia le rythme avec la flûte traversière, une ambiance jazzy embauma la fête, la sorcière s' amusait, elle ne se rappelait guère d'un tel moment de folie.

Elle fut essoufflée par cette épopée.  
-On rentre ? Demanda la Princesse en souriant.  
Elle fit un signe positif de la tête car elle baillait comme un chat.

 _Mariage, Aria_

Une semaine passa depuis la fête. Hermione était penchée sur les rebords de pierre de la terrasse. Un air frais lui caressa le visage. Espoir ouvrit la porte en mangeant une prune du jardin, elle en tendait une à la jeune sorcière.  
-Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour. Annonça la princesse avant de croquer dans sa prune.  
\- Je n'ai aucune tenue à me mettre pour une telle occasion.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Esteban en a trouvé une.  
Le majordome entra à la fin de la phrase de la princesse. Deux domestiques commencèrent à remplir deux valises sous les yeux stricts d'un Esteban légèrement sur les nerfs et angoissé par le court séjour des deux jeunes femmes.

Il regarda les demoiselles et sortit le programme sur un parchemin de couleur blanche.  
\- Tout d'abord pour le premier jour une tenue de soirée est demandée. Le deuxième jour, en tant que Halloween une tenue d'horreur sera exigée pour tout le long de la soirée. Tout est prêt Majesté.  
-Merci Esteban. Répondit la princesse.  
Sur ces mots, le majordome sortit suivi des domestiques.

Espoir s' assit sur le rebord.  
-J'en ai marre de tout ça. Soupira-t-elle.  
Hermione sourit et regarda le jardin, Les habitants semblaient si paisibles. Elles auraient pu rester là pendant des heures. Des enfants leurs lancèrent des fruits que les jeunes femmes rattrapèrent sans problème. La princesse croqua à pleines dents dans la poire juteuse.  
-Tu n'arrêtes jamais de manger Espoir? Rit la sorcière devant la surprise de son amie qui ne s'attend pas à cela.  
Elle resta en suspend quelques secondes, avant de décrocher sa mâchoire du pauvre fruit pour répondre.  
-Je ne mange que des fruits et des légumes.  
La Griffondor observa la finesse du corps d'Espoir, elle était presque jalouse alors que son amie passait sa vie à grignoter dans le dos du majordome.  
-Goûte juste un fruit. Tu comprendras pourquoi j'adore en manger. Proposa-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tenter par une cerise rouge bordeaux. Elle savoura le pauvre fruit rempli de saveurs et de goûts indescriptibles.

\- Tout simplement délicieux! s'exclama la Griffondor.

Elle regarda Espoir qui n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre , observant la jeune sorcière un sourire au coin.

-Mesdemoiselles, il est temps de partir!Interromput le majordome en faisant une révérence pour ne pas trahir sa colère envers Sa Majesté.

\- Bien! Merci Esteban! Gloussa la princesse qui avait comprit les pensées négatifs de son majordome.

Elles sortirent rapidement, rejoignant leurs montures au centre du jardin. Filane et Juste étaient prêts à partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant la réception d'un hôtel où aller se dérouler le mariage.

-Espoir tu as pu venir!C'est merveilleux!S'exprima une voix féminine.

Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux courts chocolats enlaça Espoir.

-Félice je suis heureuse de te voir.

Elle se retira de son étreinte.

-Tu nous as amené quelqu'un? Dit Félice en posant son regard sur la jeune sorcière.

-Je te présente Hermione Granger, sorcière et élève à Poudlard.

-Enchantée!

Elle enlaça la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à tant de familiarité.

-Hermione ne sera pas la seule sorcière ce soir, une autre famille sera présente.

-Qui donc? Demandèrent simultanément les jeunes femmes.

\- Granger quelle surprise de te voir dans un mariage aussi chic. Dit une voix grave et pleine de malice.

Hermione tourna la tête et fit face à son pire cauchemar. La famille Malefoy au grand complet.

\- Mon futur mari travaille au minister de la magie. Interpella la mariée.

La Griffondor saisit le bras de la princesse et l'emmena dans un endroit calme.

\- Tu as tout manigancé! Avoue-le! Menaça la Griffondor.

-Je suis autant étonnée que toi. Se défendit-elle.

-Je sens que je vais passée une superbe soirée. Ironisa la sorcière.

* * *

 **Nous y voila alors vous avez pensé quoi ? :3**

 **hésitez pour une review si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des questions je suis toujours présente pour répondre.**

 **Ps: Prochain chapitre à sortir sera dans mon autre fanfiction Au pays des milles et une nuit. Bisous :)**


	8. Spécial St Valentin

**_Coucou mes Chéries, voila un petit cadeau de St Valentin de ma part pour vous ._**

 ** _J'ai eu l'idée de ce hors-série et j'ai voulu vous en faire part. bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

 _13 février._

Hermione était allongée sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Elle réfléchissait." Demain c'est la saint Valentin..." Elle soupira, elle détestait cette stupide fête. Ses seuls souvenirs de celle-ci étaient légèrement désastreux. Pour elle, la fête des amoureux ressemblait plus à une force commerciale qu'autre chose. Elle pouvait vraiment passer pour une pessimiste . Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les garçons la fuyait . C'est vrai que par rapport aux autres filles, qui s'habiller à la mode et sans personnalité, elle paraissait comme une vraie rustre. Le seul qui l'avait remarqué été Viktor Krum. Et puis le prince charmant n'existait que dans les contes de fées... Espoir entra dans la chambre avec un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Un froid glacial la suivait, claquant le visage d'Hermione et la faisait sortie de ses rêveries. La princesse ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle s'avança près de la jeune sorcière en lui tendant le bouquet.

-Tiens j'ai reçu ça pour toi!

Hermione saisit le présent , elle n'avait reçu de fleurs auparavant. Elle remarqua rapidement le petite carte accrochée sur le papier argenté .

« Pour Hermione de la part de Drago»

La Griffondor se mit à rougir , Espoir la regarda avec un sourire narquois. Elle était en train de manger une pomme rouge qu'elle avait acheté la veille.

\- Laisse moi deviner! C'est le prince des Serpentard qui t'a offert ces magnifiques roses? Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

La visée se retourna vers la fenêtre pour se cacher.

-Je sais que j'ai raison Hermione, pas besoin de te cacher. Il veut t'inviter au bal organisé pour la Saint Valentin mais il est trop timide pour te le dire en face.

«Drago timide? Sûrement pas» Pensa la jeune fille. Il devait juste avoir honte de demander à une sang de bourbe de venir avec lui au bal.

-Espoir? Horatio ne t'a pas invité au bal? Demanda la brune avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix.

La princesse manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme qu'elle venait juste de croquer. Elle réussit à l'avaler à la hâte.

-Non il ne m'a rien dit pour le moment. Et puis je n'ai guère envie de participer à ce bal.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller? Interrogea la Griffondor surprise. Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser le soir du bal de Noël.  
-Tu as oublié comment ça s'est terminé ? Tu t'es enfuie en courant à cause de ses idiots et je suis partie à ta recherche. Je ne dis pas que je t'en veux, loin de moi cette idée. Elle marqua une pause puis reprit d'une voix plus triste. Je ne suis plus allée à un bal depuis Tom.  
-C'est pour ça il faut tourner la page.  
-Toi qui dit ça! J'aurais tout entendu. Ricana-t-elle en souriant.  
Hermione se mit à rire aux éclats. Soudain, une idée des plus loufoques lui traversa l'esprit.  
\- Espoir; que dirais-tu d'aller au bal de l'amour avec moi ?  
La jeune femme s'arrêta de rire subitement.  
-Que veux tu dire par là? Demanda la Princesse sans comprendre.  
\- Je t'invite juste à être ma cavalière.

-Tu laisses tomber Drago? Tu as sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Répondit-t-elle en tendant l'oreille.  
\- Je veux donner une petite leçon aux garçons. On va dire toutes les deux que nous avons un cavalier chacune.  
-Je sens qu'on va bien rire. La princesse fit un clin d'œil. J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes. Mais dernière choses tu me laisses choisir nos robes et nos coiffures. Annonça la princesse.  
-Oui votre Altesse. Ironisa Hermione.  
Espoir lui tira la langue telle une enfant.  
-Bref je t'abandonne, je dois aller récupérer des choses.  
Elle sortit de la chambre précipitamment. La Griffondor écroula de rire. Elle adorait déjà sa blague et surtout elle voulait casser les habitudes. Si les hommes n'étaient pas assez courageux pour prendre les devant, il fallait le faire à leur place. "Je ne veux pas être Cendrillon" pensa la jeune sorcière.

 _Chambre du Dragon, Poudlard_

 _14 février soir_

L'heure pressait, Espoir n'était toujours pas rentrer . Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait passé sa journée de cours à attendre une invitation de la part de Drago ou qu'Horatio vienne l'interpeller pour lui demander si Espoir voudrais aller avec lui au bal mais rien. Drago ne l'avait même pas regardé de la journée. Elle avait mal au cœur. Leur premier baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui. Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. La jeune sorcière sursauta et se retourna en direction d'Espoir qui venait d'arriver, une valise à la main.  
-Tu pars en voyage ? Demanda la Griffondor ironiquement.  
-Très drôle. Répondit la princesse sur le même ton. Elle posa la valise sur le lit. Puis rajouta: Ce petit bijou contient nos robes de ce soir. Elle ouvrit la valise. Il y avait deux robes une de couleur or et une bleu argenté et un sac marron.  
\- Ne regarde pas c'est une surprise. Dit la princesse avec un sourire malicieux. Va te laver et laisse moi m'occuper du reste.  
Hermione partit prendre une douche dans la salle de bain de la chambre du Dragon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle d'eau en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette et en sous-vêtements. Espoir la regarda et lui fit un grand sourire.  
-Oulala! Miss Granger veuillez vous habiller vous risquez de faire tomber tous ces messieurs. Siffla-t-elle sur un ton humoristique.  
Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil. La princesse lui tendit la robe bleue .  
\- Essaye la! Je vais à mon tour dans la salle de bain et ensuite je m'occupe de nos cheveux.

Elle s' enferma dans la salle d'eau. Hermione enfila la robe de soirée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir mural à côté du lit d'Espoir. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. La robe était d'un bleu argenté avec un léger col qui descendait en dos nu, trois lanières de tissus bleues foncées horizontales coupaient la vision de la peau nue. Il y avait une petite coupure au niveau de la poitrine . La robe lui arrivait au niveau des genoux, le tissus était drapé mais étonnamment fin et confortable. Elle remarqua le voile en dentelle argenté qui partait des hanches pour s'arrêter au genoux. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle robe auparavant.  
-Je te présente la robe de la Lune. Annonça une voix féminine derrière elle.  
Hermione se retourna et vit Espoir dans une robe de couleur or. Elle avait les épaules nues, les bordures de chaque extrémité de la robe était en soie dorée. Le corset transparent sous le velours lui faisait apparaître un décolleté volumineux mais peu vulgaire. Le bas était fendu, laissant visible les fines jambes de la princesse. Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi magnifique. Elle remarqua les cheveux noirs bouclés qui ondulés le long du corps de la jeune femme.  
\- Hermione je t'ai perdue ? Demanda la Princesse en riant.  
-Espoir je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi magnifique. Répondit la Griffondor.  
-Merci mais c'est juste la robe du Soleil qui me sublime.  
-Quand tu dis ce genre de choses j'ai envie de te frapper. Dit la brune  
\- Quelle violence. Répondit la princesse d'un sourire. Laisse moi m'occuper de tes cheveux maintenant.  
La Griffondor s' assit sur le lit face au miroir. Espoir chercha une brosse à cheveux dans le sac qui se situait dans la valise. Elle saisit un ruban de satin pourpre et une brosse à cheveux pour les lisser. Elle ratissa la longue chevelure brune caressant délicatement le cuir chevelu de Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard , Espoir avait fait des merveilles avec la coiffure de la jeune sorcière. Elle avait tressé la douce crinière avec le ruban mettant en valeur son visage de porcelaine. La princesse sublima la jeune fille avec un simple maquillage. La Griffondor ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans la glace. La princesse esquissa un grand sourire .  
-Il est temps d'y aller très chère. Dit la jeune fille en tendant son bras à la princesse.  
-Je vous suis mademoiselle.  
Elle saisit le bras de son amie et elles sortirent de la chambre du Dragon.

 _Grande salle, Poudlard_

Tout le château était aux couleurs de l'amour. Les cavaliers attendaient leurs cavalières avec impatience. Tous étaient sur leurs trente et un. La grande salle était décorée de milles rubans et de bouquets de fleurs. Un immense buffet avait été mis en place. Le ciel magique était illuminé par les bougies qui changeaient de couleurs à volonté seules les nuances vives étaient mise en avant. Drago et Horatio étaient collés au mur de pierre près de la fenêtre. Ils fixaient les escaliers, attendant les deux jeunes femmes. Les deux hommes avaient mis leurs plus beaux smokings. Celui de Drago était de couleur blanc crème tandis qu'Horatio, lui, avait opté pour un caramel. Tous les couples se retrouvaient et s'enlaçaient devant eux. Soudain, Drago prit la parole.  
-Monsieur Horatio? Appela le Serpentard.  
L'assistant tourna la tête vers lui.  
-Avez-vous invité Espoir à venir au bal ? Demanda le jeune homme .  
L'Apollon soupira.  
\- Pas de manière traditionnelle en tout cas.  
-Que voulez vous dire par là ?  
\- Je ne lui est rien demandé. J'ai passé la semaine à confectionner une potion,ignorant tout le monde et surtout Espoir. Résultat je ne sais pas si elle vient au bal ou pas.  
\- Rassurez moi, vous avez au moins réussi votre potion?  
-Non, elle m'a explosé à la figure. Il soupira.  
Drago se retint de rire.  
\- Et toi,as tu invité Hermione ? Demanda l'assistant pour stopper le Serpentard dans ses moqueries.  
\- Je lui ai envoyé un bouquet de roses, je pense qu'elle a compris que je l'invitais. Du coup, je n'ai donc pas trouvé l'obligation de lui dire en face. Répondit-t-il hautain.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à garder Hermione. Drago le regarda d'un air mauvais, l'assistant l'ignora et reprit. Miss Granger est une précieuse. Il faut que tu lui prouves que tu l'aimes. Je sais que mes conseils sont vains mais tu devrais y réfléchir.  
-Vous avez raison. Mais vous êtes très mal placé pour parler. Bouda le Serpentard.  
\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Répondit l'assistant, se grattant la tête d'un air embêté.  
Soudain, ils entendirent une exclamation de surprise générale. Espoir et Hermione descendaient main dans la main. Toutes les sorcières étaient vertes de jalousie à la vue des robes et des sorcières. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent près des demoiselles, faisant une révérence pour obtenir leurs attentions. Elles continuèrent leur chemin dans la grande salle. Drago et Horatio se regardèrent sans comprendre.  
-Les filles nous sommes là! Interpella le Serpentard.  
Hermione se retourna en direction de Drago lui sourit.

\- Nous le savons. Répondit-t-elle.  
-Mais nous avons déjà nos cavaliers. Renchérit la princesse.  
\- Enfin plutôt notre cavalière. Corrigea la Griffondor.  
-Quoi ! Hurlèrent les jeunes hommes.  
\- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser!  
Espoir entraîna sa cavalière sur la piste de danse, laissant la musique guider leurs pas et leur danse. De nombreux couples les suivirent, le bal venait de commencer. Drago s'écroula sur une des chaises décorées avec un voile transparent de couleur rose pâle. Horatio fit de même.  
\- Tu sais quoi Drago? Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Dit-il en souriant.  
\- En quoi cela est une bonne chose? Elles nous ont complètement ignorer. Argumenta le Serpentard rageur.  
\- Car c'est ceux qu'on a fait aussi. C'est une bonne leçon qu'elles nous donnent nos deux Cendrillon.

Drago soupira. Mais il était d'accord avec l'assistant. Il regardait les jeunes femmes danser. Soudain elles s'arrêtèrent et vinrent dans leur direction. Elles firent une révérence et les invitèrent à danser. Horatio laissa échapper un rire.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'inverse d'habitude mesdemoiselles? Demanda l'assistant.  
\- Si mais c'est bien de casser les habitudes parfois. Dit Hermione en souriant.  
Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent, saisir les mains douces des filles. Les deux couples se mirent à danser au centre de la piste. Espoir et Horatio s' embrassèrent tendrement. Drago embrassa Hermione passionnément. Son regard disait " je m'excuse". Le bal continua alors sur cette note amoureuse...

* * *

 **Alors cela vous à plût ? n'hésitez à une review.**

 **Ps: Je sais que j'ai mis des avants premières dans ce chapitre mais au moins ça vous donne un petit aperçu de la suite**

 **PSS: Le prochain chapitre à sortir après celui-ci c'est chapitre 7 de L'Espoir de Vivre ensuite ce sera au tour du Chapitre 2 de Au pays des milles et une nuits.**

 **Bonnes Vacances à vous et à la prochaine ! bisou :***


End file.
